


【ND】木屋里的恶魔

by zodiacaquarius



Series: DMC [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: 一个4代背景的what if脑洞，如果魔剑教团在得到斯巴达之刃前就进行了捕捉但丁的计划并成功会有怎样的发展。主剧情向，后续有肉（不过大概很后面了），如果正篇能写完还可能出现但被魔剑教团做过什么的R18G番外……当然正篇是不会有那种猎奇的玩意，但是依然会有折磨伤残/血腥实验的侧面描写。因为作者的CP是ND，所以NK被设定为亲情向，注意避雷。





	1. 序章

在来到佛杜那城前，但丁并没有想到自己进入的会是这样的地方。

行走在和平的街道上，看着那些与他擦肩而过的人们脸上平静里隐藏着虔诚的表情，他开始怀疑自己是不是真的来对了地方。这里看上去太像是一片净土，一个由于封闭而保留了自身的简单与淳朴的城市，似乎与恶魔之类的事物扯不上关系。

但那也不过是“似乎”罢了。

在真真假假的传说中，这里曾经是他父亲的领地。而他的父亲，即使被冠以“最强的剑士”“孤高的英雄”之类的美称，本质上依然是恶魔。

恶魔的领土怎么可能和恶魔没有关系，何况这里的人们似乎还普遍崇拜着恶魔。

虽然看着这个城市，他就忍不住猜测传说会不会只是瞎说，他不知所踪的恶魔老爸是不是真的在这种地方长期停留过——其实纯属胡扯可能性还蛮高的，两千年的时光足以扭曲口口相传的真实，所以他从来不像另一个人那样深究传说的真实性。

不过现在，比起那些有的没的传说，他有更值得烦恼的事。

但丁在约定的教堂前停下了脚步。

老实说，他并没有想好怎么和崇拜着自己父亲的人接触，即使是他们主动向他发来了邀请函。魔剑教团，他们这么称呼自己，不过不管是这个称呼，还是信件中看似彬彬有礼、实则装腔作势的口吻，都让他感到了强烈的不舒服。

他对他们突然联系他的行为感到怀疑，蕾蒂知道这事后的提醒也令人在意，只是他们联系他的那个理由……他实在无法拒绝。

所以他还是站在了这里。

就在但丁思考着是一脚踢开门还是用武器暴力拆除时，紧闭的大门突然徐徐开启。他下意识摸上了叛逆的剑柄，眯起眼打量着出现在门后的人。

“但丁阁下。”

出现在那里是个女人，这是但丁没有想到的。那女人面容姣好，金发碧眼，火辣的身材包裹在纯白的长袍里，乍一看有几分像假扮成修女的翠西。他为这样的巧合挑了挑眉，耐心地等待着女人的下文，握着剑柄的手却没有松开。

而那女人也没有让他久等，微微一顿后，就用和信件里一样装腔作势的口吻说，“感谢神明保佑，您的莅临是我们至高无上的荣幸。”

“阎魔刀呢？”

不想跟她绕圈子，恶魔猎人用懒洋洋的语气单刀直入地问。如果不是信件中提到了兄长的佩刀，用相当微妙的语气请求他务必亲自前来，他才不想离开舒舒服服的事务所，千里迢迢赶到这么个鬼知道是不是老爹住过的地方。

“请您稍安勿躁，”女人欠了欠身，为他让出了一条通道，“我们找到那柄神圣之魔刃时，它已经彻底断裂，所以我们不得不用了一点特别的办法保存它，防止它继续损坏。那里对我们而言是极为重要的圣地，就算是您，进入也需要一些时间批准，请您予以谅解。”

“嗯哼？”

恶魔猎人发出了怀疑的声音，但对方的态度除了让他不舒服外，也挑不出别的毛病。于是他最终放开了握住叛逆的手，大大方方与那女人擦身而过，走进了教堂。

不舒服的感觉愈发明显了。

教堂不大，内部也有些阴暗，彩色玻璃拼凑出来的图案似乎讲述了一个故事，但是恶魔猎人看不出来是什么。老实说，但丁从来没喜欢过这种地方，恶魔怎么可能去喜欢教堂？所以，崇拜着恶魔的教团选择以这样的建筑象征信仰，在他看来讽刺又好笑。

但这些都不关他的事。

大门在他背后关上了，一具身体突然贴上了他的背，似乎完全不在意那里正挂着他向来不离身的大剑。他的背被剑身硌得发疼，女人的手从背后环住了他的腰，动作轻柔而虔诚，没有散发出丝毫敌意，这也是但丁没有动的原因——他一般不会对女士太过无理，何况此时，他开始好奇她到底想做什么了。

“但丁阁下……不，尊敬的神子大人，”女人用甜得发腻的声线对他说，“我请求您留下来，为我们带来您父神的指引，领导我们创造崭新的世界。我们愿意为您献上一切，如果您希望，我可以成为您的羔羊……”

这倒是他没有想到发展。

但丁无声地叹了口气，轻轻一用力，就从女人的怀抱中挣脱了出来。由于对方几乎压在了他身上，这么做几乎是瞬间就让她失去了平衡，险些摔倒在地，不过恶魔猎人对此无动于衷，甚至在转身后不动声色后退了两步，确保自己不会被再次抱住。

并不是说他对女人没有兴趣，在他更加年轻的时代，他也曾经用甜言蜜语和主动向他投怀送抱的女性调情。但这个女人的目的太过明确，让她愿意这么做的不是对他本身的喜爱，而是狂信徒般的宗教狂热。

他很不喜欢这样的人，甚至比不喜欢难以满足的人更甚。

“抱歉，我不需要什么羔羊，”等那个女人站稳后，他才开了口，“我只想知道我什么时候才能见到阎魔刀，那是我哥哥的东西，理应由我来负起管理的责任。”

“请原谅我的冒犯，”女人望着他的目光依旧炽热，让恶魔猎人几乎起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，那种偏执的虔诚简直比一大群恶魔还可怕，“以及允许我再向您确认一次，如果我们愿意将一切献给您，您可以为了您父亲虔诚的信徒而留下吗？”

“你们崇拜我的父亲是你们自己的事，”但丁的声音有些冷了下来，对方有意无意的试探让他开始不耐烦了，“我只为阎魔刀而来。”

“……我明白您的意思了，”察觉到他的不耐，女人低下头，藏起了变得有些复杂的目光和表情，声音里让他不舒服的狂热也随之消失，“希望您不会为自己的选择而后悔，那么请您继续前进，阿古纳斯大人在前面等着您。”

灵敏的感知让他听到了背后的响动，当恶魔猎人扭头向后看时，原本的祭坛正在徐徐下降，露出了一条通往地下的通道。通道黑漆漆的，没有半点光亮，他的恶魔感官捕捉到了一丝危险的气息，心中却隐隐有些兴奋。

危险，那是他从来没害怕过的东西。在他心血来潮打算好好做点什么的时候，危险甚至是最好的调味剂。

何况，他是真的有些好奇，这些崇拜他父亲的人到底为他准备了什么欢迎派对。

目送着红衣恶魔猎人的背影被黑暗吞噬，祭坛再次上升，女人脸上终于出现了一丝无可奈何的悲哀。她向着祭坛跪了下去，握紧了戴在脖子上象征着魔剑士的圣徽，低低的祷告声在教堂中回荡：

神啊，我赞美您。您仁慈、亲切、可爱、可敬，您无私、无畏、高贵、强大，感谢您从恶魔手中给予人间光明与救赎，我愿永远跪拜于您身前，我愿永远顺服您的旨意。

神啊，我愿向您悔罪。求您原谅吾辈汲取神子之宝血以洗净吾身之罪孽，求您教导神子成为您降下福音的象征，引导吾辈去往那永无苦难的乐园。

神啊，请给予我勇气与力量。我心中的忏悔一直纠缠于我，吾之同僚令我不安、困惑，不安吾辈之愿景是否得您心意，困惑吾辈之计划是否能救人类于水火。求您管教我，指引我，授予您的天意吧！


	2. Chapter 2

这或许不是个好主意。

尼禄小心地隐藏着身形，注视着姬莉叶走在前方的背影想。周围的人群为他提供了足够的掩护，最在意的女孩子并没有发现他一直在跟踪着她。

他不该跟踪自己的青梅竹马，即使是出于关心和担忧，他已经可以想象这件事被克雷多知道会有什么后果了。可是和西斯塔——那所曾经养育过他的孤儿院的院长——的谈话却一直萦绕在他心头，犹豫再三后，他还是走出了自己的枪械工作室，开始了见不得光的跟踪。

“尼禄，你告诉我，克雷多最近是不是受伤了？”

西塔斯在一阵惯例的絮絮叨叨后，突然这么问他。他或许是孤儿院中最不讨人喜欢的孩子，但是对方却在他出了院后依然时不时就来看看他，就像对待其他孤儿那样。因此，尼禄一直对她抱有尊敬，哪怕并不喜欢对方总喜欢大讲道理，或者因为听到教团骑士的评价而对他大吼大叫。

“克雷多？”

听到那个熟悉的名字，当时本来专注于改造枪械的男孩立刻抬起了头。认真地思考了一番，他摇了摇头，“没有，为什么要这么问？”

“那就奇怪了……难道是姬莉叶自己受伤了吗？”

“什么意思？”男孩顿时紧张了起来，“西斯塔，姬莉叶怎么了？”

“不对，看她的样子应该没受伤，”老婆婆摇了摇头，“我之前看到姬莉叶买了很多绷带和草药，还以为她是给克雷多买的……克雷多没受伤就好，也许是我多心了，她可能是给上次恶魔暴动中受伤的人买的吧。”

孤儿院院长并没有在这个问题上纠缠，但是在她离开后，尼禄却越想越不对。前几天一场突如其来的恶魔暴动确实给佛杜那城带来了很大的混乱，但是得益于一个月前据说是被神的理想感化而加入教团的一批铠甲骑士，这次暴动只有几个教团骑士受了轻伤，得到了教会医院很好的照顾。

而且，之前到姬莉叶家中吃饭时，克雷多看起来健康得不得了，他也没有在那里看到任何用过的草药和绷带。

那么，西斯塔所说姬莉叶准备的“很多”绷带和草药，到底是为谁准备的？

他知道自己不该那么疑神疑鬼，姬莉叶是个很好、很好的女孩，购买草药和绷带绝对是为了帮助需要帮助的人。然而现在，他不太敢信任自己的判断，因为上次恶魔暴动时，他以为城中的孤儿院不会受到影响，就心安理得出了城清除恶魔，谁知返回后才知道，有一群不知道怎么溜进城的恶魔正在孤儿院附近肆虐。

那种极度惊恐之下的心跳骤停感，他真的不想再经历第二次。

当他气喘吁吁狂奔到孤儿院时，却意外看到了好几只被斩杀于孤儿院门口、正在慢慢消散的恶魔残骸。那些利索干净的伤口告诉了他斩杀恶魔之人的强大，和对方手中武器的锋利，但当时他没有心思关注这些，他只想知道姬莉叶在哪里。

好在最终，他在孤儿院房门紧闭的大厅角落，发现了安然无恙的姬莉叶和被她保护在身后的孩子们。

“尼禄，我没事，我没事的，”当时女孩抱住了因为后怕和赶路而颤抖的男孩，轻拍着他的后背，温柔的声音融化了他的焦虑，“有人救了我们……我想，那一定是神明大人听到了我的祈祷，从恶魔手中保护了我和孩子们。”

然而他并不相信神。

如果神明真的存在，真的会给予人眷顾与救赎，姬莉叶和克雷多就不会失去父母，那对善良的夫妇就不会被恶魔残忍杀害。因此，比起期待虚无缥缈的奇迹，他更愿意相信能握在手中的力量，更愿意自己用这份力量去保护想要保护的人。

而这也是为什么没有信仰的他会答应克雷多，加入了骑士团。

姬莉叶渐渐离开了人群密集区，提着一个不小的篮子。他看到，女孩在走走停停间，确实买了不少伤药和绷带装了进去，而从她提篮子的姿势看，那篮子的重量远远不止装进去伤药和绷带。

女孩最终来到了一个他很熟悉的地方。

孤儿院？

尼禄躲在不容易看到的角落皱起了眉，姬莉叶确实经常到孤儿院照顾孩子们，给他们送一些食物、药品或者玩具，可是之前问他这件事的，却恰恰是孤儿院的院长。显然这次，女孩准备的东西，并不是给孩子们的。

果然，女孩并没有进入孤儿院的大门，然而沿着一条小路绕到了后方。沿着坑坑洼洼的土路走了一段距离后，她停在了一间破旧的木屋前。

尼禄记得这间屋子，在他还小的时候，这间木屋曾经是孤儿院的柴火房。但是，在某次改建扩建之后，孤儿院之中多了一间更加干净整洁的柴火房，这间距离较远又破旧不堪的木屋便废弃了，平时几乎没有人会来。要不是跟着姬莉叶前来，亲眼看到木屋依然健在，他以为这里肯定已经倒塌了。

姬莉叶在摇摇欲坠的木门上轻轻敲了几下，然后他听到了一个嘶哑得不像人类的声音从木屋里传出，“进来吧。”

里面有人！

尼禄几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

他的感知远比一般人强大，这个距离也不算太远，可是直到那个声音出现，他才察觉到对方的存在。这样的藏匿能力甚至超过了教团里经过特殊训练的骑士，足以说明对方的身份绝不简单。

姬莉叶怎么会跟这样的人有瓜葛？

浓浓的担忧淹没了他，犹豫再三，男孩还是屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地接近了木屋。离得越近，越能听到低低的交谈声，当他站在木屋门口，里面得对话已经清晰可闻。

“今天的饭很好吃，辛苦小姑娘了。”

是刚才那个嘶哑的嗓音，混合着细微的咀嚼声。尼禄不知道该怎么形容那个声音，感觉对方的喉咙应该被什么东西摧残过，音色粗糙、破碎，还有丝丝漏气感，光是听起来就觉得声音的主人说话很痛苦。唯一能辨识出来的，只有对方应该是有一定年龄的成年男性。

“请不要在吃饭时说话，而且您的喉咙还有伤。”

另一个悠扬悦耳的声音毫无疑问是姬莉叶，她的语气非常温和，但能听出来些许不认同。尼禄记得，小时候，当自己和别的孩子打架打得伤痕累累时，女孩就是这样一边为他包扎伤口，一边这样告诉他不要和别人打架。

他对姬莉叶的请求毫无抵抗力，之后总会乖乖安分好一段时间，但是木屋里的人似乎并不是这样。嘶哑的声音发出了难听的轻笑，语气却潇洒得有些轻佻，“一点小伤而已，过几天就好了。小姑娘啊，我们商量个事行么？”

“请说，”女孩回答，“但是我是不会给一个重伤的病人带草莓圣代和披萨的，那些不利于您的恢复。”

“可是病人自己很想吃啊，不能通融一下吗？”那声音夸张地抱怨着，“我以为……小心！”

“啊！”

与此同时，女孩的惊叫让尼禄心头一紧，下意识一脚踹开了木门，“姬莉叶！”

等他看清楚房间里的场景时，空气仿佛凝固了。

废弃已久的木屋里自然没有家具，只有靠墙的角落堆着一堆稻草。稻草上盖着一张旧床单，床单下露出了棉被的一角，就这么被做成了一张简易的床铺。他心心念念的女孩站在床铺边，脚边是一截用来当成凳子的木桩，看向他时脸上的惊吓迅速变成了惊讶。

“尼禄？”

她小声打破了安静的气氛，尼禄却并没有像以往那样第一时间回应她。男孩睁大了眼，震惊地看着那张床铺。

床铺上正坐着一个陌生人，膝盖上摆着空了一半的餐盒，他的叉子上正插着一条扭动的蛇。陌生人手上用力一甩，那条蛇就撞在木屋的墙上，滑落下去不再动弹。察觉到尼禄在看他，他将目光转了过来，毫不意外地开口道，“我还在想你打算在门口站到什么时候，看样子你是小姑娘的熟人喽？”

“……你是什么人？”

尼禄终于从嗓子里挤出了声音，而那声音听起来有些干涩。

他是真的没想到自己面对的会是这样一个人。

坐在简易床铺上的陌生人几乎全身都缠着绷带，身上散发着伤药的味道，现在尼禄知道姬莉叶的绷带和草药是给谁买的了。对方套着应该是属于克雷多的旧衣服，不是很合身，在肩膀和胸的位置绷得过紧，然而右臂和右腿的位置却空空荡荡——右腿只剩下一截残缺的大腿，右臂则整个消失不见。

而缠得最严实的地方是对方的脑袋，密密层层几乎没有露出一点肉色，甚至连发色都看不到。只有左眼从绷带的缝隙露了出来，那瞳仁是一种介于蓝绿之间、宛如宝石般清澈透亮的颜色，在相对昏暗的光线下隐隐流动着晕彩，简直不像人类所有。

此时此刻，差不多相当于半个人棍的陌生人没有散发出一点气息，可是直面对方却让尼禄感觉到了一种无形的压迫感。他被迅速流窜过皮肤的电流激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，本能地紧张了起来，如同在面对着什么可怕的恶魔。

“我？”

陌生人笑了一下，其实隔着绷带根本看不到他的脸，但尼禄看着那只眼睛眯了眯，莫名觉得对方就是笑了，“我说我是恶魔，你信吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

老实说，他信。

尼禄无法想象人类能强大到这个程度，他的第六感正在进行前所未有的疯狂警报，一遍遍敲着脑壳提醒他对方的危险。据说不少恶魔拥有人类的形态，他是真的怀疑对方就是其中的一员。

“您不是恶魔，”姬莉叶的声音抚平了他的攻击欲望，也让陌生人的目光转向了她，“您是神的使者。”

“姬莉叶？”

这个说法让尼禄一愣，随即愈发担忧地看着姬莉叶，心底的焦躁如沸水般翻涌着。他不知道是什么让虔诚的女孩做出了这样的判断，但以对方的纯洁和美好，很可能是被这个恶魔一样强大的男人哄骗了。

而他没有能够从这个男人手中保护好女孩的自信。

这让他的胸口像压上了一块石头，沉沉地坠着，被压得不得翻身的不甘像野兽一样在他心里咆哮着。

“抱歉啦小姑娘，”缠满绷带的怪人似乎也有些哭笑不得，“只是我真的不是什么神的使者，你也不用觉得欠了我什么。不如这样，心意我领了，你现在就和旁边那小鬼一起回家，以后也不要再过来了，怎么样？”

他才不是小鬼。

陌生人的称呼让尼禄一阵不爽，但他不得不承认，陌生人的回复出乎意料地切中了他自己的想法。现在他就想立刻带着姬莉叶离开，远离这个令人不安的家伙，越远越好。

虽然……这个怪怪的、浑身散发着危险的家伙似乎并不是坏人。

两人的对话中，尼禄听出了一些东西，只是对姬莉叶的不放心压倒了一切。同时，从小和女孩一起长大让他很了解女孩的性格，如果真是他想的那样，女孩的选择只会是……

“之前您问过同样的问题，我的答案不会改变，”女孩的声音也蒙上了一层忧心忡忡，“请允许我拒绝，我做不到明知可以帮助您却不去帮助，神明也会因此降罪于我。而且，如果将您单独留在这里，您会死的。”

他就知道，尼禄无奈又释怀地想。姬莉叶总是这样，那么善良，那么纯洁，永远放不下身处痛苦之中的人（虽然他对这家伙是不是人依然存疑），而他最喜欢、最依恋的，恰恰正是这一点。

“我想你们的神不会那么小心眼……”

陌生人很小声地嘀咕了一句，因为嗓子漏风而十分含混，女孩显然没有听清，尼禄却因为拥有超人的听力听到了。他诧异地看了一眼陌生人，心中不受控制地升起了一丝好奇，毕竟，在这个大家普遍都信仰着魔剑士斯巴达的地方，这样毫无敬畏、堪称离经叛道的话可不常听到。

“其实我真的死不了——算了，反正我不管怎么说，小姑娘你都会担心对吧，”陌生人突然提高了音量，他露出来的那只眼睛转向了尼禄，“那么我提一个折中的办法，让你认识的这个小鬼来照顾我怎么样？”

“哈？？？”突然被卷进话题让尼禄一呆，紧接着因为这莫名其妙的提议差点跳起来，“为什么是我！”

“您是说尼禄？”这个提议让女孩也很是意外，她看了一眼尼禄，态度突然坚决起来，“对不起，我自己心甘情愿帮助您，但是我不能替尼禄做决定。尼禄是我的家人，我尊重他自己的想法。”

“……”

那个瞬间，尼禄全部的想法只剩下之后一定要给她一个拥抱。他是何其幸运，能够遇到了这个世界上最好的女孩，在她这里得到了家的庇护，得到了可以栖息的港湾。

“家人吗……真是幸运的小家伙。”

嘶哑的声音打断了他的思绪，他下意识看去，正好对上了那只眼睛里流露出的一丝伤感，一丝怀念。然而下一秒，陌生人随手将手中的叉子在身上的绷带上擦了擦，擦掉了上面的蛇血，口吻又变得不那么正经起来，仿佛刚才的情绪是尼禄的错觉，“那么小鬼，如果你想保护好你的小姑娘，就赶紧把她带走，以及别告诉任何人你们见过我，懂了吗？”

“请不要拿绷带当纸巾，您今天的药还没有换。”

“你闭嘴，不用你说我也会带走姬莉叶！”

女孩不认同的声音和男孩有些暴躁的话语同时在木屋里响起，让陌生人又一次弯起了眼睛。他将叉子插回了饭盒里（尼禄看到姬莉叶为此轻轻皱了皱眉），用仅存的、同样缠了不少绷带的左手托着腮，歪头看着他们，“唔，我猜你们需要出去单独聊聊？”

“你——”

“尼禄。”

姬莉叶柔和的声音把男孩从爆发边缘拉了回来。意识到自己没忍住居然在姬莉叶面前失控地大吼大叫后，男孩小心翼翼看了一眼女孩，确定了她只是有些不安，并没有在生气，才低声叫了她的名字，“姬莉叶？”

女孩握住了他的手，温暖而柔软的感觉让他心口的硬块一下子融化了。然后他看到女孩对着他微微一笑，“我想我们确实需要谈谈，不是么？”

“嗯……”

男孩像小孩子一样点了点头，乖乖任由女孩拉着他走了出去。他感觉到那个陌生人饶有兴趣的目光在他和姬莉叶之间巡回，那种如芒在背的感觉直到身后的木门关上也没有消失。

他们在一棵树下停下了脚步。尼禄并不确定他们有没有走出陌生人的感知范围，但女孩看上去不再想往远走了，所以他也顺从地跟着对方停了下来。

“尼禄，瞒了你这么久，”姬莉叶率先开了口，她脸上的愧疚刺痛了尼禄的心，“我真的很抱歉。”

“不，”他怎么可能跟女孩计较这个，何况，“你没有做错什么，是我……是我自作主张跟踪了你。”

“我知道那是因为你在担心我，而且这件事早晚会有人发现，”女孩叹了口气，“但是我不能假装不知道一个失去了手臂和腿的人需要帮助，尤其是他曾经还救了我。”

“救了你？”他心中的猜测得到了印证，同时几天前的一个发现闪电般掠过他的脑海，“是什么时候……？”

“五天前的那场暴动，有恶魔闯进了孤儿院，当时我和孩子们在庭院中受到了袭击，”女孩认真地回忆着，“就是那位先生突然出现，从恶魔手中救下了我们。”

果然是那个时候。

“那他的伤是恶魔造成的？”

尼禄问道。他想起了那些死在孤儿院门口的恶魔，想起了恶魔身上那些教团骑士都难以造成的伤口，究竟是多么强大的恶魔，才能将这样的人重伤至此？

女孩却摇了摇头，脸色变得有些苍白，似乎想到了什么恐怖的画面，“不，他出现的时候就是现在的样子，只剩一只手和一条腿，却还能抵抗恶魔，我从来没有见过一个人身上能有那么多、那么可怕的伤……他让我和孩子们躲在大厅里，之后我就不知道外面发生了什么，直到后来尼禄你来了。”

只剩一只手和一条腿还能抵抗恶魔，尼禄的注意力不自觉被这句话吸引了。这听起来简直天方夜谭，但姬莉叶不会说谎，能做到这个程度的男人……也难怪会拥有恶魔般可怕的魄力。

他总觉得自己隐约想到了什么，可是那个念头太过模糊，他没来得及抓住就消失了。不过此时，他心中还有一个疑问，只是他没有贸然开口，静静等待着女孩的下文。

“暴动结束后的第二天，我去孤儿院帮忙，把一些树枝抱到后山的时候，我听到了有人呻吟的声音。之后我在一棵树下的树洞里找到了那位先生，当时他的情况很糟糕，伤口很脏，正在发烧，也许已经感染，看上去快要死了……”

女孩温声细语和盘托出。

“我本想叫人过来把他送到医院，可是那时候他突然睁开眼，说自己跟教会关系不好，拜托我不要告诉任何人我见过他。他的态度很坚决，所以我只能先把那位先生扶到了那间木屋里安顿下来，为他简单处理了一下伤口。今天是我第三次为他送饭和送药，没想到已经被尼禄你发现了。”

“那么，姬莉叶你打算怎么办？那家伙可是来历不明，还非常危险，万一是敌人……”

“所以我不希望尼禄搅进来，也请你不要告诉哥哥，”女孩轻轻说，“如果他真的是敌人，罪责由我来背负就好。无论如何，那位先生救了我和孤儿院的孩子们，神明教导我们要向需要帮助的人伸出援手，我……不能丢下他不管。”

尼禄的嗓子像是被什么堵住了。

这就是姬莉叶，如果说人间有天使存在，那么一定就是他面前的女孩。当年在孤儿院也是这样，几乎所有的孩子都在排斥他，喊他怪胎、怪物，可是并没有比他大多少的姬莉叶却握住了他脏兮兮的手，微笑着问他，“你的头发真好看，我叫姬莉叶，能告诉我你的名字吗？”

她像月亮一样，为身处永夜之中的人带来了光。教团里的每一个年轻人都把她视为女神，而她对于他而言，毫无疑问有着更加重要的意义。

电光石火间，男孩做出了决定。

“姬莉叶，你是我的……家人，我最重要的人，我不会让你独自面对这些，”尼禄反握住了女孩的手，他谨慎地控制住了力量，足够表明自己的决心又不会让女孩感到疼痛，“那家伙不是希望我来照顾他么，那就如他所愿好了！”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章出现了正面严重伤残描写，注意避雷。

“尼禄，你不用——”

姬莉叶还想说些什么，剩下的话语却被一个拥抱制止了。年轻的男孩用远比小时候宽阔的臂膀将她揽进了怀里，声音轻柔而坚定，“姬莉叶，以前都是你在保护我，这次就让我来保护你吧，拜托了。”

撒娇般的口吻让女孩微微一愣，随即，无奈又宠溺的笑容出现在了她脸上。她踮起脚尖，像是在对待亦步亦趋粘着自己的幼犬一样，抬手轻轻拍了拍男孩的头，“你呀，真是和小时候一模一样。那么走吧，那位先生还需要换药。”

“嗯。”

当女孩和男孩一前一后回到木屋，陌生人依然坐在床上，用左手有点别扭地继续吃着东西，似乎并不是很适应独臂生活。他用那个叉子笨拙地卷着剩下的意大利面，卷成棒棒糖的形状后再一口含进嘴里，完全不在意那餐具被他用来插死过蛇。

“聊完了？”嘴里塞着食物让他的声音愈发难以辨认，一鼓一鼓的腮帮隔着绷带都能看到，“所以你们的决定是？”

“我想问你一个问题。”

尼禄直视着那只转向他的眼睛，虽然他已经下定决心，但有些东西还是要搞明白，“为什么是我？姬莉叶说你和教会关系不好，但我可是教团骑士。”

“你有哪里像骑士吗，小朋友？唔，除了对待公主的态度，”陌生人的口吻满是揶揄，用下巴指了指他的腰，“正经的教团骑士可不会带这种东西。”

湛蓝玫瑰。

对方可能早就注意到了。

尼禄准备张嘴说点什么，陌生人却没有给他机会。对方如同完全感觉不到自己的嗓子已经破破烂烂，一连串话语噼里啪啦就砸了过来，“而且，就算我不说，你会放心让你的小姑娘和一个‘来历不明的危险分子’接触吗？你虽然不够成熟，但多少还算有点实力，有你跟着小姑娘，她也能安全一点吧。”

陌生人甚至有意加重语气，强调了“来历不明的危险分子”这个词组。

这家伙说话的方式，真是让人很想打他。

尼禄头上青筋直跳，一股火气腾地窜了上来。不过在看了看身边的姬莉叶，又看了看对方残缺的胳膊和腿后，他深吸了一口气，勉强压下了爆发的冲动。

“我会一直盯着你，”他用尽可能凶恶的眼神瞪着对方，“如果你敢伤害姬莉叶，不管你躲到什么地方，我都不会放过你！”

“好，随你便，如果这样能让你安心的话。”

陌生人咽下了嘴里的东西，饭盒里的食物已经一扫而空。他懒洋洋地拖着长腔，仿佛在应付无理取闹的孩子，敷衍无比的态度让尼禄头上的青筋又多了一根。不过在男孩想出下一句狠话前，姬莉叶轻轻拉了拉他的衣服，“尼禄，能帮我把篮子里的绷带和草药拿过来么？”

“好。”

女孩的一句话，瞬间戳破了他所有的暴躁。尼禄立刻走向了被放在墙角的篮子，当他把里面的东西拿出来转过身时，姬莉叶已经坐在了简易的床铺边，开始帮陌生人拆下头上的绷带。

随着一层层绷带解开，他第一次见到了陌生人的真面目。而那张脸的出现让他情不自禁倒吸了一口冷气，胃部跟着一阵收缩，顿时明白了为什么之前姬莉叶回忆对方时脸色会变得苍白。

对方看起来如同被人蒙着双眼把头按进了火堆里，除了眼睛附近，头上其他部分全部被伤痂覆盖，甚至连头发都看不到。那些凹凸不平的伤痂类似于烧伤残留，却没有红肿溃烂，以至于让对方的脑袋更像是被一层硬壳包裹着。之前露出来的左眼是这张脸上唯一完好的地方，而原本是右眼的地方，虽然皮肤没有伤痕，眼皮却不正常地凹陷了下去，明显眼球被用相当精巧的方式取了出来，甚至没有留下一点切口。

那不是一般恶魔的做法。

男孩立刻意识到，而这个事实让他心里泛起了一阵强烈的不舒服。会这么对待一个人的人类，某种意义上已经和残忍的恶魔没有区别了。

在如此不同寻常的伤情下，对方看上去就像从恐怖片里走出来的怪物。因为那些见不得人的“工作”，尼禄曾经接触过不少伤势凄惨的活人和尸体，可是这么严重的、原本的长相已经无从辨认的面部创伤，却依然没见过几次。

……不，也不能说完全无从辨认。

男孩不知道往哪儿放的目光最终还是回到了对方脸上唯一正常的部分，去掉绷带后，那只左眼愈发明亮剔透，目光转动间很是有几分流光溢彩的味道。这样的眼睛本该属于一张英俊的面孔，他突然想，而不是像现在这样，成为了一张恶魔般的面容上最后还像人类的部分。

“怎么，小鬼，被吓到了？”

明明是最大的受害人，陌生人却毫无自觉，甚至还有心情戏谑地开口问道。只是尼禄的憋屈和怒火像被浇了一盆冷水，已经渣都不剩，也没有了心思和他斤斤计较。于是他眨了眨眼，哼了一声，“我不是小鬼，而且我见过比这可怕得多的恶魔。”

他看着姬莉叶努力稳定住自己的手，耐心地清理着那层“壳”上的裂口——由于大部分伤痂都连在一起，对方只要面部肌肉一运动就会不可避免地出现撕裂，因此沾着药剂的棉签换了又换，每一根上都有着点点血迹。

那肯定很痛，就连处理着伤口的女孩都是一脸心疼，陌生人自己却始终是一副满不在乎的样子。只是安静了一小会儿，他就又看向了尼禄，仿佛尼禄比那些不知道能不能愈合的伤更值得关心，“行，不叫你小鬼了。那么，小孩儿，你叫什么名字？”

“……”

不，你不能把拳头挥向一张惨不忍睹的脸。何况姬莉叶也在这里，你不会想让她失望的。

男孩深吸了一口气，勉强压下了再次被那油腔滑调勾起来的怒火。他真的不是很想搭理这家伙，可是那些残酷的伤痕和棉签上的鲜血还是让他开了口，“你不是听到姬莉叶怎么叫我了？”

“那可算不上正式的自我介绍，”陌生人不长记性地咧开嘴笑了笑，脸上的伤痂随之一动，看得尼禄眼皮一跳，他好像知道为什么对方脸上会有那么多裂口了，“这种事还是由本人亲口告诉我比较好。”

“……尼禄。在询问别人的名字前，应该先报上自己的名字。”

“嗯……也许我该说请多关照？”

陌生人单手撑着床铺挪动了一下身体，将另外半张脸朝向女孩，方便她处理之前不好处理的地方。尼禄注意到，对方的动作十分协调，失去了一只手臂和半条腿并没有对他的灵活性造成毁灭性影响。

不过，也可能是对方失去肢体的时间远比他想象的长。

“至于我，你可以叫我托——”

陌生人的声音戛然而止，一直盯着对方的男孩惊讶地发现，对方眼中的嬉笑消失了，取而代之的是一种让人看不懂也看不透的深沉。这是尼禄第一次感受到，男人身上确实有着不少故事，而那些故事或许并不像他的态度那么轻松愉快。

不过那种深沉感来得快去得也快，在尼禄进行询问前，陌生人就再次出了声。

“吉尔维，”男人随意的口气里，不知为何多了几分复杂的情绪，“还是叫我吉尔维吧，这个名字更适合缠着绷带的怪人。”

“什么意思？还有，那不是你的真名吧？”

尼禄眉毛一扬，隐约明白自己已经错过了询问的时机，而陌生人看似坦坦荡荡、实则遮遮掩掩的态度让他愈发警惕起来。如果不是之前姬莉叶的说明和请求，他绝对会把这个人的存在告诉克雷多，比起姬莉叶，还是教团骑士长更适合对付这样的家伙。

“恶魔的真名可是会招致灾祸的，”自称吉尔维的男人耸了耸肩，动作因为少了一只胳膊而有些可笑，“如果将来有机会，我会告诉你和你的小姑娘，但是不是现在。”

“吉尔维先生，”女孩温柔的声音插进了两人的对话中，她拿起了手边的绷带，“请您可以先不要说话吗？我需要为您重新包扎。”

“遵命，美丽的公主殿下。”

男人欠了欠身，动作标准而优雅。当他的语气里不带若有若无的嘲讽时，给人的感觉也随之一变，仿佛轻浮油滑的放荡之人一眨眼就变成了成熟稳重的贵族骑士。丑陋的面容，残缺的身体，陈旧的衣衫，都无法抹杀这一刻从他身上散发出来的、让人忍不住屏住呼吸的魅力。

甚至……尼禄郁闷地发现，连他的心脏都为这突如其来的魅力悄悄加快了跳动。

男孩面色不善地看着姬莉叶被男人的举动逗笑了，以他对女孩的了解，那毫无疑问不是平时礼节性的微笑，而是发自内心的笑容。一种混合着酸涩、不甘和他也不知道怎么形容的情绪在蔓延开来，他盯着姬莉叶用干净的绷带细致地包裹着裸露的伤痂，不自觉握紧了手。


	5. Chapter 5

头部完成包扎之后，姬莉叶停了下来。与此同时，任由她动作的男人也睁开了闭起的独眼，在女孩的注视下用左手碰了碰头上的绷带，眼睛再次弯成了微笑的弧度，“可以了，把绷带和药放在这里就行，接下来的事我自己来。”

“但是您的左手还没有包扎，”女孩看着他同样缠着绷带的胳膊，轻轻抓着绷带上的结拉到自己身前，开始用和之前一样轻柔的动作将其解开，“我想……您独立完成可能会有些困难。”

她小心地避开了涉及伤残的词语。

如同温顺的大猫不会拒绝饲养员的检查，反而会慵懒地伸着爪子，男人没有反抗她的拉扯，嘴上依然在喋喋不休着，“没必要，该长的都长好了……”

而绷带下的情况也证明了他的说法。

对方的胳膊和手上已经没有了血痂，只有深深浅浅的疤痕显示出之前对方遭受过怎样的酷刑。男孩的目光不自觉掠过其中最显眼的几个，小臂上那几道应该是恶魔的抓伤，边缘粗糙，颜色也类似于刚愈合的嫩肉。如果这些抓伤是之前的袭击造成的，那么这家伙从受伤到痊愈就只花了短短五天，这样愈合速度显然不是一般人类能达到的。

不过奇怪的是，既然有非人的自愈能力，为什么他身上还会有那么多伤疤？

而格外让他在意的，则是男人手腕上陈旧的割痕。那像是被人拿利刃反复放血划出来的，以至于连疤痕都枝枝杈杈地重叠在了一起。还有那些会让人联想起钢琴、吉他还有其他一些乐器的手指，以他超常的视力能够看到，对方指尖上残留着凌乱的淡白色旧疤，由于交错得过于密集，甚至连怎么造成的都已经看不出来了。

这样的伤可能来自于严刑逼供，人体实验，或者……单纯的折磨虐待。不管是哪一种，都激起了他用拳头问候一下始作俑者的脸的冲动。

尼禄烦躁地抓了抓头发，把翘起的发尾抓得更乱。

他知道自己不该对这么一个来历不明的家伙起同情心，对方毫无疑问牵扯到了一些危险的秘密，而那些秘密让姬莉叶的安危受到了威胁。可是……见鬼的，哪怕干过再多的“脏活”，姬莉叶的温柔和善良依然影响着他，他确实没办法狠下心驱逐一个曾被惨无人道折磨过的可怜人。

哪怕这个可怜人的一言一行，总让他觉得可怜对方还不如去可怜一块培根。

姬莉叶仔细检查着对方的手臂和手掌，确定所有的伤口真的全部愈合后，眼睛有些惊讶地睁大了。不过马上，她就收敛了下意识的反应，体贴地没有在对方的愈合速度上深究，“您能愈合真是太好了，之前我还担心伤口可能会感染。”

“那是因为受到了公主殿下的照顾，有美丽的公主为我担忧，我哪里敢不快点长好？”

男人声音里带着笑意，明明是轻佻的调情，从他口中这么一本正经地说出，偏偏就能变得讨喜起来。尼禄从没在佛杜那见过这样的人，无需外在的修饰也能轻而易举夺走任何人的视线，好像天生就适合站在舞台中心闪闪发光。

看着女孩第二次被男人逗笑，依然在狂敲警报的第六感和无法用语言形容的危机感让男孩愈发坐立不安起来。当姬莉叶从对方床边站起身时，他情不自禁松了口气，拎起了身边的篮子走过去，准备和她一起离开。

这时候，男人却突然叫住了他，“尼禄……算了，还是叫你小鬼吧，这么问可能有点奇怪，但我想知道，你父母也是那个什么教会的人么？”

“我不是小鬼！”

尼禄额头上青筋直跳，差点把手里篮子的提手捏碎。一口气被对方连踩两次痛处，他的呼吸都急促起来，如果不是姬莉叶还在一边，他可能会在愤怒之下做出拆屋子之类的蠢事，“……我没有父母，我是在孤儿院长大的。”

话一出口，男孩猛地回过神，他为什么要和一个来历不明的危险分子说这个？然而覆水难收，已经说出去的东西没办法再吃回去，他在心里为自己的鲁莽狠狠啐了一口，闭上嘴等待男人的嘲笑。

以那家伙嗓子受伤都无法阻止的话痨，肯定不会放过这么好的话题。

他不在乎地想。

男人因为他的话愣了一下，完好的左眼眨了眨，再出声时语气没有了一贯的轻佻，“是这样吗？那我向你道歉，提到这个真是对不起。”

……等等，就这样？

这算什么？

开始习惯于男人的不正经，出乎意料的道歉反而让尼禄不自在起来，一时间他居然卡壳了，不知道该怎么回答，脸憋得有些发涨。好在十分了解他的女孩看出了他的窘迫，温柔地为他解了围，“没关系的，吉尔维先生，您之前并不知情，我想尼禄已经原谅您了。”

“只是看在有人受伤的份儿上。”

男孩别扭地嘀咕着，眼神四下游移。孤儿院的生活让他对别人的情绪和态度格外敏感，此时他能感觉到男人不可思议地正在向他散发出温和的善意，一种他不擅长应对的、比成群的恶魔还不好办的东西。

他不信男人没有察觉自己的抵触和敌意，所以他对此满心困惑。

“看得出来，他是个好孩子，”男人语重心长地开了口，有那么一瞬有点像是稳重又靠谱的长辈，然而眼中明亮的笑意还是出卖了他，“不够成熟，但是作为骑士还算合格。”

这家伙就不能闭嘴吗？

“不用你说，我会保护姬莉叶。”

不知道该怎么应对这样的人，尼禄最终选择了自己惯用的方式。姬莉叶在一边，所以他没有用更加恶劣的词语和语气，但是他相信自己已经把“我不信任你，你别打姬莉叶的主意”这个意思表达得很清楚了。

“尼禄？”

姬莉叶叫了他的名字，声音里的疑问差点动摇了他，但是男孩只是沉默着，盯着男人的目光没有半点软化。他和克雷多一直在努力让女孩远离这世界上的龌龊与阴暗，而这个看似无害甚至颇有魅力的陌生人，身上恰恰印刻着龌龊与阴暗才会留下的痕迹。

哪怕对方是被迫承受这一切的。

姬莉叶不应该卷进这些事里，这是他不会改变的立场。

“那就好，”男人仿佛完全看不到他竖起来的刺，懒洋洋地回复道，“加油吧，小鬼，做个能真正保护好公主的骑士。”

他看了一眼姬莉叶，低声咕哝了句什么。姬莉叶肯定没有听清，尼禄从女孩困惑地眨眼上就知道，可是他却听清了，刀子一样尖锐的自嘲掺杂在含糊不清里，仿佛只是听着就能让人感觉到疼痛。

“别像曾经的我一样。”

尼禄不太确定男人是不是故意说给他听的。在莫名的情绪驱动下，他向前跨了几步，第一次独自站在了男人床边。

“我不知道你想表达什么，但是我不会让任何人有机会伤害到姬莉叶。”

男孩的语气前所未有的严肃认真。

男人歪了歪头，深沉又复杂的情绪再一次在他眼底涌现，“但是你要知道，并不是所有故事都有完美结局，你总有力所不能及的时候，你的小公主很可能会有陷入险境的那天。到时候，你要怎么办？”

“那么，我一定会救她，”男孩一字一顿，“我发誓会说到做到。”

“誓言不能乱发啊，小鬼，不过我开始欣赏你了，”那种尼禄无法辨别的情绪融化在了宝石般美丽的颜色里，男人再一次微笑了起来，“你是教会的骑士，那么下次过来带上你的剑，有了那个也许我们能认真‘聊聊’。”

“什么意思？”

尼禄一愣，之前是在跟踪，他的“女皇陛下”又太过醒目，因此他确实只随身携带了湛蓝玫瑰。话题的突然转变让他有点猝不及防，对方语气里的跃跃欲试更是搞得他不明所以。

男人没有给他继续询问的机会，他看向了刚才就在用柔和的眼光看着他们的少女，神情有一瞬间的恍惚。和一般女孩比，她已经非常成熟懂事，但是在他眼中，她依然是个被保护得很好的小姑娘，天真单纯又简单朴素，有着栗色的头发、丰腴的脸颊和铜铃般清澈的声音。

虽然那头长发并不是卷发。

“看来我是没办法说服你给我带草莓圣代和披萨了，”男人夸张地叹了口气，“那么小姑娘，你会做焗饭吗？好多年没有吃过了，现在突然有点怀念。”

“焗饭也不适合正在恢复的病人，”温柔的女孩唯独在这方面不会向任何人让步，因为常年照顾孤儿，她已经习惯于应对孩子气的无理取闹，“不如等您恢复以后，我来做给您。”

“那可真让人期待。”

“喂！”

傻站在一边不知所措的男孩终于插进了他们的对话，他侧跨了一步挡在男人和姬莉叶中间，弯下腰逼视着男人的眼睛，“我警告你……！！！”

男人仅存的左手以一种根本反应不过来的速度落在男孩头上，用力揉了几下，极有技巧地将男孩有点乱的发型直接揉成了鸡窝。似乎一股电流在那指尖生出，从头顶一路劈到了脚底，尼禄懵住了，呆了两秒才蹭的后退了一步，手下意识捂住了自己的脑袋，“你干什么？！”

“别那么紧张，放轻松，”男人收回了手，仿佛只是随手摸了摸路边偶遇的小狗，“作为骑士，要学会保持冷静，才能更好的保护你的公主。好了，你们也待得够久了，是时候该回家了。”

对方从容的样子映在瞪大的眼中，尼禄没有发觉自己的耳朵尖已经染上了一层薄红。他的嘴巴张开又闭上，原本到舌头尖的威胁被忘得干干净净，除了用力咬住了自己的嘴唇，他已经不知道该做什么。最后，他只能愤愤地转身，拉着姬莉叶离开了木屋。

破旧的木门吱吱呀呀合上前一刻，尼禄没忍住往身后瞥了一眼。逐渐合拢的门缝中，来历不明的男人拿起了床边的绷带，用牙咬住了绷带的起始，配合着左手用力拉出来一长条。再正常不过的动作，由男人做出却有着几分潇洒的味道。

男孩看到了男人微尖的虎牙和柔软的舌头，它们似乎从对方遭受的折磨中逃过一劫，还是完好无损的样子。他莫名觉得脸上有些发烫，但是马上就摇了摇头，甩掉了这种感觉。

绝对是错觉。

他想。


	6. 行间01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 行间主要是但丁视角，补充一些尼禄视角不好写的设定……

在只有一只手的情况下，自己给自己换绷带是件困难的事，哪怕对于最著名的恶魔猎人也一样。经过好一番折腾，但丁才将上半身的绷带全都拆下来，胡乱堆在了一边。

普通的伤口不会在他身上停留太长时间，哪怕此时身体前所未有的虚弱，五天时间依然足够先前恶魔造成的各种伤痕愈合。麻烦的，是他老爹那些“铁杆粉丝”留给他的“纪念品”。

但丁看向了自己空空如也的右肩和残缺的右腿。

对方切下这些部位时，他还在因为被注入的恶魔毒素而昏昏沉沉。疼痛遥远得像是一个梦，只有锋利的刀刃沿着关节的缝隙移动，一点点将肢体尽可能完好地拆解下来的感觉异常清晰。

如今，右手和右腿切断的地方已经愈合，可截面却并非正常的皮肉。一层恶魔的鳞甲覆盖在那里，淡淡的红光在皮肤缝隙里闪烁，让他在时不时发作的幻肢痛之外还能感到了一丝舒适的温热。同样的温热感也游走在他面部的灼伤上，他敢肯定那些伤痂脱落后，剩下的也会是恶魔的表皮。

恶魔的血脉正在尝试修补他的创伤，就像以前那样。只是这一次，它已经力不能及，勉强留下一些恶魔化的特征来遮盖伤口已经是极限，完全恢复不知道要等到什么时候。

——这种惨状，是他自己的失误。如果让“某人”知道他被一群普通人类搞成这样，是会看不起他的不争气呢，还是只会仁慈地冷笑一声？

想象了一下对方可能会摆出的嫌弃又厌恶的表情，恶魔猎人嘴角扬起了自嘲的弧度。这让他脸上感觉到了痛楚，不过自从被那位结结巴巴的研究员恼羞成怒涂了一脑袋所谓的“圣水原液”后，这种痛楚就一直如影随影，他对此早已习惯。

他没有想到，自家老爹居然真的在这种地方留下了一些对恶魔相当有效的手段。进入黑暗的隧道后，似曾相识的魔界之力削弱了他的体力和反应能力，也让他想起了一段痛彻心扉的往事。

而他更没有想到的是，那些人居然能调动一部分阎魔刀的力量。当形状扭曲、不伦不类的次元斩在半空显形时，他下意识愣了愣，错失了摆脱陷阱的最后机会。

一连串的掉以轻心，最终让他被对方捕获了。

接下来的几个月，他的意识都在半昏半醒间，失去了对时间的感知，只记得对方从自己身上取走了一切能取走又不至于彻底弄死他的东西，小到头发、指甲、血液、皮肤，大到眼球、手臂、小腿，甚至是一部分内脏。因为阎魔刀的效果，被取走的部分所携带的恶魔力量也被永久性从他身上挖走了，这样的失去积累到一定程度，就算是恶魔之血也无法再回复。

他还能模糊地感应到自己被阎魔刀分离出去的恶魔部分，它们被保存得非常妥当，还保持着应有的活性，显然他老爸的“粉丝”们想用它们做些什么。

如果想要弥补恶魔血脉的损失，迅速恢复力量，他必须想办法夺回失去的东西。

只是那恐怕不太容易。

恶魔猎人郁闷撇了撇嘴，随即将这些暂时置之脑后。毕竟，现在他面临最大的挑战是，怎么在只剩一只手的情况下，用绷带缠好那些不该被人看到的恶魔皮肤。

他可不想吓到某个好心的小姑娘。那是个好女孩，和他接触过的绝大部分女性比简直不要太善解人意，就是固执起来也固执得惊人，结合着那有些相似的外貌特征，总会让他产生一些既视感。

“喂，别这么狼吞虎咽，托尼！时间足够你吃了！”

时光在他眼中回溯，小猫般的抱怨似乎还在他耳边回响。有那么一瞬间，他心中名为托尼的男孩仿佛坐在了那个温暖的小店里，膝盖上趴着两个年龄更小的小女孩，好友在旁边扶额无语，有着栗色卷发和苹果般脸颊的少女则气鼓鼓地瞪着他。

可是，当属于但丁的意识回到现实，谁都不在了，缺了一条胳膊半条腿的他独自坐在破旧木屋里，独自咬着绷带想把它缠到正确的位置。

从始至终，这里只有他一个人。当然了，恶魔猎人也只适合独自一个人。

晃了晃头甩掉突如其来的软弱情绪，落魄到不得不隐姓埋名的半魔开始一点点的，别扭地给自己包起了绷带。经过这几天的实践，虽然动作依然谈不上熟练，但是他已经能把绷带绑得比较整齐了，起码不会让那个小姑娘一看到就皱眉。

他不太想让对方苦恼，因为皱眉的话，她就和回忆中的少女就更像了。

那场恶魔暴动，是那些人对阎魔刀的修补实验引发的，涌现的恶魔大肆破坏，而他则趁乱用最后的力量半魔人化成功逃出——阎魔刀的切割带来的伤害，加上连续数月不间断地放血，他身体里的恶魔部分已经千疮百孔，比人类部分更加虚弱，甚至连魔人化都只能勉强用出来一部分。

当他扇动着艰难幻化出来的翅膀在孤儿院屋顶降落，在院子里和孩子们玩耍的女孩一下子抓住了他的眼球。栗色的头发，温暖的笑容，喜欢照顾人的脾气……恶魔猎人看到对方的第一眼，那种强烈的既视感就让被切走了一部分的心脏抽痛了一下。

也许是被之前接触到的魔界之力勾起了久远的回忆，他之前意识模糊的时候就总会梦到一些过去的画面，它们像是一沓老照片，哪怕已经泛黄卷边，依然清晰得历历在目。名为托尼的男孩忍受着被魔界之力侵蚀的痛苦，却依然没能救下自己的小公主，那时候他去得太晚了，无论如何都救不了她。

但是，仿佛命中注定一般，同样虚弱不堪的他却恰好碰到了有些相似的女孩被恶魔袭击。这一次，他恰好就在现场，没有错过，也没有来迟。

这还需要选择吗？

所以他忍不住现身了，哪怕这么做完全打乱了他出逃之后立刻藏匿的计划，哪怕这一战成为了压垮他的最后一根稻草，耗尽了他身体里仅存的恶魔之力。

更加巧合的是，女孩也有一位迟到的骑士。

当男孩惊魂未定地抱住女孩，悄悄守候在窗边的半魔忍不住笑了，他知道女孩已经安全，而这才是他最喜欢的结局。在没有惊动两个人的前提下，他转过身，打算悄悄地飞离城市，找个没有人的地方好好休养。

……然而，没飞出去多远，他就无法维持恶魔之翼，丢人地直接摔了下来。他最后的记忆停留在自己挣扎着爬进了临近的树洞，之后就是无意识的漆黑。

不过好在，绕了一大圈，他最终还是有了个暂时休养的地方。只是这里依然离城市太近，还牵扯到了他不太希望牵扯到的女孩，不可能长期停留到他能再度魔人化。

——也许可以利用一下那个小鬼。

总算把绷带绑好后，恶魔猎人用左手摸了摸下巴，眼睛眯了起来。

那个名为尼禄的男孩有些古怪，他能从对方那里感觉到一丝深入灵魂的恶魔之力，有点像教会利用他的血搞出来的所谓“神之骑士”。但是在男孩身上却并没有“神之骑士”那种古怪的、让他很不舒服的气味，那丝恶魔之力也并不属于他，只是给了他一点点熟悉的感觉。

总觉得曾经在哪里见过？

但丁认真思考了一会儿，最终还是没有想到到底是在哪里。而且他的恶魔血脉流失了太多，感应能力也下降得厉害，靠着那一点模糊的感知，想要分辨出来太过困难。

算了，反正以后接触的机会不少，他总能找到那种熟悉感的来源。

之前已经想开了很多东西的恶魔猎人也不再钻牛角尖，撑着手臂缩回了被子里。恶魔部分难以恢复的重创让他变得有点嗜睡，头一挨到枕头，他的意识就模糊了起来。

他确实需要好好休息休息，如果那小鬼真是个乖宝宝，明天……他要消耗的体力可能还不少。


	7. Chapter 7

尼禄站在打开的箱子边，把刚刚组装好的绯红女皇拿起又放下，放下又拿起。当这种举动重复了三次后，他开始觉得自己像个白痴。

——下次过来带上你的剑，有了那个也许我们能认真聊聊。

男人漫不经心的话在他脑海中扎了根，魔音灌脑般一遍遍回响。他知道面对那么危险的家伙，带上自己的“女皇陛下”更加保险，可是乖乖按照对方说的做，又让他产生了强烈的不甘心。

被人牵着鼻子走的感觉真是糟透了。

纠结了好一阵，尼禄最终还是愤愤不平地把剑背在了背上，然后抓起了姬莉叶交给他的篮子。哪怕再不情愿，只要是姬莉叶拜托给他的事，他都一定会去做，何况这件事本来就是他自己主动掺和进来的。

不过，这样应该能让他最重要的女孩离危险分子远一点。

想到这里，男孩拧成了一团的心情总算舒展了一些。

今天是姬莉叶前往唱诗班的日子，如果按照他的想法，肯定是跟着女孩一起以保护她。这段时间佛杜那城不太安全，前几天的恶魔暴动之后，他就接到了来自教会的指令，说是有一只强大的恶魔从教团骑士的围剿中逃脱，很有可能还潜伏在附近，所有教团骑士如有发现可疑的踪迹，必须立刻上报。

但是姬莉叶阻止了他。

“尼禄，我会和哥哥一起去，”女孩拍了拍他的手，眼睛里闪烁着他无法拒绝的请求，“那位先生就拜托你了。但是，如果尼禄不愿意的话，等我下午回来以后，我和你一起去。”

“不，我愿意。姬莉叶你跟克雷多一起去吧，我去看看……那个家伙。”

一看到她又想跟那个危险分子接触，当时的他立刻斩钉截铁答应了下来，以抢的速度接过了女孩手中的篮子。

而他答应了她的事，就一定会好好地做到。

男孩吸了口气，决定放下内心的担忧和不情愿。

就当打发一下时间好了，反正他也没什么事。一直以来，他跟整个教会都格格不入，从不参加聚会，也没人主动找他，因此没有任务的时候，不是找个地方练习剑术，就是窝在工作室摆弄心爱的枪械和剑器，比起姬莉叶都要清闲。

一只手提着篮子，尼禄锁上了工作室的门，慢悠悠向着孤儿院的方向溜达。今天天气不错，阳光正好，还带着一丝凉意的风吹到脸上，让他的心情也跟着舒畅了起来。

或许确实是他想多了，克雷多很强，否则也不会成为教团骑士的骑士长。而且以他对姬莉叶的保护，就算内部指令里逃脱的恶魔出现，姬莉叶应该也是安全的……

等等。

逃脱的恶魔？

电光石火间，一个念头突然掠过了尼禄的脑海，让他不自觉停下了脚步。这个想法他自己都觉得无凭无据，可是一从他脑海里冒出来，就挥之不去。

那只神秘的恶魔，会不会……就是姬莉叶救下来的家伙？

他想起了男人的强大与奇异之处，还有身上那些不同寻常又惨不忍睹的伤疤。如果对方真的就是教会正在寻找的恶魔，这一切就说得通了，他一定是趁着之前恶魔暴动逃出来的，甚至……本身就跟恶魔暴动存在联系。

或许将对方的存在上报才是最稳妥的做法，但问题是，他做不到。

首先，那个指令就不太正常，强调了有恶魔逃脱，却对恶魔的特征与信息语焉不详，对他的要求也不是一般的追杀剿灭，秘密处理，而是发现可疑踪迹立刻上报，不得隐瞒。接触过太多教会阴暗面的他知道，这样含糊不清的指令，往往都隐藏了一些见不得光的秘密。

而且，对方真的会是那个恶魔吗？一个恶魔会救下姬莉叶，甚至对他释放善意吗？

尼禄回忆着自己见过的恶魔，以及那些被恶魔附身的人类。那些家伙基本上要么凶猛残暴，热衷于伤害无辜的人，要么失去理智，根本就无法进行沟通。

木屋里的男人显然哪一种都不是。

尼禄自认不是什么“英雄”，但也有自己的底线。姬莉叶说那个男人救了她，那么他某种意义上也是他的恩人，就算对方真的是教会搜索的目标，他也做不出恩将仇报这种事。

更何况，相比于遵守教条里宣扬的正义、执行教会的指令，他更在意姬莉叶的感受。如果他仅仅因为没有证据的怀疑就上报，不仅他自己过意不去，姬莉叶也一定会伤心的。

于是男孩果断将对方可能是教会目标的想法抛开，又一次迈开了步子。

相比于上次跟踪姬莉叶，这次他独立前往花费的时间要少得多。当尼禄靠近木屋时，闯入感知的呼吸声让他一愣，随即引起了他的警觉。毕竟之前跟踪女孩摸到这里时，对方隐藏自己的本事实在是让他印象深刻，发出这么明显的动静显然不太正常。

那呼吸声听上去比一般人沉重，每一次换气的间隔也格外悠长，听上去就像在做有规律的深呼吸。他刚听了一小会儿，一个像是忍耐着什么的声音就从屋里传来，“外面的小鬼，来了就进来……在那儿站着做什么？”

被发现了。

意识到自己还是小看了对方，尼禄皱了皱眉，似曾相识的不爽再次涌上心头。既然对方都这么说了，他也就走了过去，一把推开了破旧的木门。

男人像昨天那样坐在简陋的“床”上，穿戴却没有昨天整齐，克雷多的衣服被他松松地披着，袒露了大片的胸腹。结实有力的臂膀、毫无赘肉的细腰和线条完美的肌肉，如果不是缺了右臂又伤痕累累，这样的上半身足以成为大多数男性的理想。之前他只在克雷多身上见过锻炼得这么好的身材，他自己的则依然有些少年人的单薄。

尼禄几乎是嫉妒地扫了一眼男人的上半身，绷着脸把塞了不少东西的篮子往“床”边多出来的稻草上一放。下一秒，他就发现男人的状态有点不对。

男人没有像昨天一样说个不停，也没有对他进来有所表示。他微微弓起脊背，左手紧紧按在右臂被切断的位置，指尖都按得发白。被绷带包得严严实实的脸看不出表情，但是浑身紧绷的姿态却显而易见，他注意到男人的脖颈有些湿亮，已经出了一层汗。

“喂，”尼禄不得不承认，对方这幅样子让他有些担忧起来，“你还好吗？”

“嘘……耐心点小家伙，等我一下……过一会儿就好。”

这一次，男人回应了他，沙哑的嗓音听上去比昨天正常了一些，起码不再像是到处漏风的破风箱。他的语气一如既往的懒散，话语中间却夹杂着一些刻意的停顿与抽气。

就像是，在忍受着疼痛。

听他这么说，尼禄也不好多问，他索性环抱双臂直挺挺站着，就那么看着男人保持着按压截肢处的姿势，一下一下地深呼吸着。过了好一会儿，这一阵不适似乎是过去了，男人的左手终于放松了下来，长吐了一口气挺直了背，脸转向了尼禄。

发现对方要和自己说话，男孩急忙抢在他出声前开了口，“刚才怎么回事？”

“幻肢痛啊，没有听说过吗？”

被抢了话的男人用左手揉着在自己右臂的断面，语气很是无所谓，如同刚才那个痛到不断深呼吸、连话都不怎么说的家伙不是自己。他用那只完好的左眼打量着尼禄，目光意味深长地在男孩背后的剑器上停了停，吹了个口哨，“有意思的武器，这不是教团骑士常用的那种吧，表演一下给我看看？”

尼禄当然知道幻肢痛，教团骑士在和恶魔作战时，被恶魔夺取手脚屡见不鲜，但是他见过被幻肢痛折磨的人大多是长期疼痛，一刻难安，根本不会像这样忍一阵就平复。不过既然男人不想说，他也没心思深入继续追究，便随了对方的意转移话题，“我拒绝。往边上坐，我给你换绷带。”

男人摸了摸缠在头上的绷带，摇了摇头，“别急，先给我看看今天小姑娘做了什么，我还真有点饿了。”

尼禄翻了个白眼，然后打开了篮子。绷带，伤药，洗好的旧衣物，一样样掏出来后，他才把压在最下面的蔬菜沙拉放在了男人手边。

“……”

男人沉默地盯着那一盒五颜六色的食物，哪怕看不到脸，尼禄也察觉到了对方在愁眉苦脸。果不其然，男人把饭盒往外推了推，再次抬头看向尼禄时，仅存的左眼里闪烁着夸张的真诚和请求，“小鬼啊，你下次和小姑娘说说，我真的不需要吃这些，有草莓圣代和披萨就可以了……”

尼禄今天第一次翘起了嘴角，他觉得自己好像抓到了男人的一个小弱点。

他会答应这种无理要求吗？

他当然不会。

因为看着对方难得的吃瘪，他的心情也变得愉快了起来。

“多吃蔬菜水果有利于身体健康，”也许他声音里的幸灾乐祸太过明显，但是尼禄不在乎，反正姬莉叶不在这里，他不介意展现自己不那么安分听话的一面，“这可是姬莉叶辛辛苦苦做的，不能浪费，所以我会看着你吃完。先声明，如果你不吃，我就要喂你吃完了哦，大叔。”

“喂喂，小姑娘不在就暴露本性了吗？”

口气是抱怨的口气，但男人看上去并没有生气。他为难地用饭盒旁边的叉子扒拉了两下，最终还是把叉子插在了一块黄瓜上，“我可没兴趣被需要喝牛奶的小朋友喂食，不过浪费小姑娘的好心确实不太好……”

没好一会儿的心情迅速被男人的话戳破了，尼禄的额角蹦出了一条青筋，手瞬间握成了拳头，“你说谁是喝牛奶的小朋友！”

“小孩子要乖一点才可爱，别那么暴躁。”

男人用叉子挑起了黄瓜块，在男孩眼前晃了晃，眯起的左眼透着狡黠，“我们来玩个游戏吧，如果我输了，这一盒东西我就一个人吃完，但是如果你输了，你就替我把这个吃掉。敢来试试么，小鬼，不，尼禄？”


	8. Chapter 8

这家伙在打鬼主意。

这是非常显而易见的事实，当男人这么提议时，尼禄似乎看到对方背后竖起了一条摇来摇去的狐狸尾巴。然而没等他把拒绝的话说出口，男人又慢条斯理加了一句，“原来不敢吗？如果不敢的话就直说，我不会强迫小孩子的。”

“你说谁不敢！”

尼禄的脸顿时黑了下来。

他知道男人是在激他，可是见鬼，对方的话直直戳中了他的软肋。不敢，这是最无法让他接受的质疑之一。

他的最后一次“不敢”是在刚刚学会拿起剑、在森林里偷偷练习的时候，有恶魔呢喃着类似于“背叛者”的音节袭击了他。当时因为恐惧，他下意识后退了一步，没有拿稳手中的剑，以致于本该斩杀恶魔的利器被那只恶魔一个照面就打飞了出去。

要不是克雷多及时赶到，他可能已经被恶魔撕碎。当时他奇迹般只受了一点擦伤，还不是骑士长的骑士却为了保护他，心脏差点让那家伙掏出来，直到现在还有一道丑陋的伤疤盘踞在胸口。而他则在对方的病床边，向着姬莉叶的眼泪起誓，抛弃了所有对恶魔的害怕和胆小鬼一样逃避的想法。

从此之后，面对恶魔和恶魔化的人类，他再也没有后退过。面对恶魔一样强大的神秘男人，他当然也不会后退。

“你想做什么？我奉陪！”

尼禄瞪着男人，尽可能让自己看起来凶狠，只是效果并不大。男人看着他“噗嗤”笑出了声，完全没有接受他的警告，“别那么紧张，只是小小的游戏而已。”

说着，他就把仅存的那只手伸到了身下的稻草里。尼禄不明所以地看着他在稻草里摸来摸去，然后在他的手拿出来的时候瞪大了眼。

和男人的手一起抽出来的，居然是一柄大剑！

这玩意一直藏在稻草里吗？

“你要做什么！”

他猛地后退了两步，手下意识摸上了绯红女皇的剑柄。然而下一秒他就发现，男人没有回应他，也没有攻击他的意图，抽出那柄剑后就将其横放在了大腿上，低下头细细审视起来。

尼禄也跟随着他的视线，观察起了那柄剑。

那是一柄双刃剑，制式有些类似于骑士长剑，剑刃比普通长剑更宽，却依旧比他的绯红女皇窄长一些，体积也小了一号。不知道是不是他的错觉，当他打量着剑柄上雕刻的骷髅时，那个无生命的装饰似乎也在回望着他。

和它的主人一样古怪，尼禄在心里评价道。

“这个样子真是久违了，”男人用指尖摩挲着剑脊，动作轻柔得像是在抚摸着少女的脊背，声音很低，不过以男孩的听力仍然可以听到，“上次好像还是那时候吧……我都快忘了你还能变成这样。”*

这家伙在搞什么，对着剑说话？

尼禄听得一头雾水，男人也没有和他解释的意思。他感慨了几句，就抬起眼看向了男孩，“游戏的规则很简单，我们出去打一架，如果你能打赢我，就是你赢了。”

“……你认真的？”

尼禄瞥向了没有右臂的肩膀和只剩一半的右腿。

不可否认，这家伙给了他强烈的危险感，姬莉叶也曾经说过是对方打倒了袭击孤儿院的恶魔，但他并不认为这个样子的家伙还能打赢自己。同时失去同一边的手臂和腿，意味着身体难以保持平衡，能不能独自站起来都不好说。何况对方还失去了一只眼睛，他听说过，单眼失明的人距离感也会出现偏差，这在战斗中是致命的弱点。

“当然，”男人的语气如同在拿糖诱拐无知的孩子，总带着那么点不怀好意的狡黠，“这样吧，如果你能战胜我，我不仅会乖乖吃掉小姑娘准备的东西，还会给你一点小小的奖励。但是你输了的话——”

男人又把饭盒向他推近了一点，“这个就交给你了，小鬼。”

尼禄看着他的动作，莫名觉得对方有点像嫌弃新饲料而任性拒食的猫。他胸口憋着一股火，急需找点什么途径释放，因此，男人的提议开始变得诱人起来。要不是他曾在对方身上感受到了那种恶魔般的危险，也许他已经一口答应。

就在这时，一个主意突兀地从心中浮现，尼禄抿了抿嘴，有了自己的决断。他微微扬起下巴，做出了挑衅的姿态，“如果你输了，你就告诉我你的真实身份和来历。怎么样，敢不敢试试？”

男孩顿了顿，有意模仿了之前男人的口吻，“如果不敢的话就直说，我也不会强迫老家伙。”

闻言，男人依然没有半点生气的意思，眼睛反倒亮了亮，似乎对他更感兴趣了，“喂喂，你就这么喜欢我吗？学得倒是挺快。”

“谁喜欢你了！”男孩忍不住翻了个白眼，“只要你敢答应，我就敢和你玩。”

“小算盘打得不错，你输了还有饭吃，我输了就要被你套话吗？好，这样才有意思，我答应你了。”

“如果你不敢就……什么？你答应？”

男孩一愣的表情被男人看在眼里，他眯起了眼，表情应该是在微笑，“没错，我答应了，如果你能赢了我，那告诉你也没关系。不过这里会引起别人注意，你有什么好的地方推荐么？”

“你能走得过去？”

尼禄的目光在男人身上巡回。

他当然有这样的“秘密基地”，为了避开那些和他过不去的家伙，他在森林里偷偷找了不少能独自练习和实验枪械的僻静之地。但是，那些地方为了避人耳目，离这里都有段距离，男人的样子，靠自己过去显然不现实。

“不能，”男人也没有否认这点，他拉了拉披在肩上的上衣，然后将刚才抽出来的大剑随手插在了地面上，“所以你得帮我一下。”

尼禄眼睁睁看着对方从稻草床上站了起来，动作利索，毫不拖泥带水。

这本是单手单腿的人做不到的事，但男人以插在地上的大剑为“拐杖”，抓着怪异的骷髅护手，硬是把自己从床上拽起了身。这时他才注意到，刚才看似随手的一插，居然让那柄大剑没入了地下一小截，以致于在男人离开床的时候，它稳稳地提供了支撑。

这样的力量和协调性……

男孩的眼神变得凝重了一点，他对比了一下自身情况，发现自己虽然也能做到，但是很难像对方那么轻松写意。而他的身体素质，实际上已经远远超过了普通教团骑士，就算是克雷多，也不过是在剑技上压他一筹。

这家伙受伤之前到底有多强大？

“还愣着干什么？”

成功下地后，男人拄着大剑看了过来，“借个肩膀，你背我过去。”

“哈？”尼禄的声音当场拔高了八度，“我背你？！”

“对啊，要不我们怎么过去？“男人对着他挤了挤眼，脸上的绷带让尼禄无法判断他的真实表情，但是男孩觉得对方是向他抛了个媚眼，“而且只有你知道地方。”

就在尼禄开始认真思考要不要干脆就在这里揍他一顿的时候，男人已经放开了剑柄，就那么靠一只脚站着，对他伸出了手，“你不想问我那些问题了吗？”

该死，他不是……不想。

意识到自己的心思和盘算已经被看得清清楚楚，男孩阴着脸犹豫了片刻，终于还是不情不愿地靠近了对方一步。男人显然比他更高更强壮，这个距离下他不得不抬起头才能直视那只眼睛。

灵光一闪，一个有些荒谬的想法闯进了他的脑海。

虽然那么做还是别扭得很，但是……为了扳回一局，似乎值得一试。

他已经受够了从始至终都被对方掌握着节奏。

“我需要背着剑，所以不可能背你。”

尼禄拍开了男人的手，语气和心情都不怎么好。他们的距离还是远了点，要想让他的想法能成功的话——

“那么你有更好的建议？”

男人已经从他的话语里听出了后续的意思，又一次。他看着对方重新抓住剑柄，动作有些可笑地蹦了半步，像是好奇的大猫一样靠近了他。

而这正是他想要的。

在男人还没有完全站稳前，尼禄突然蹲下身，一条胳膊环过了对方的侧肋，一只手挽住了对方的膝盖，瞬间打破了男人本就不稳固的平衡，也让自己能够以拦腰横抱的姿势把男人整个抱了起来。

好重。

这是男孩的第一反应，老实说，他从来没有抱过这么大个子的家伙，令他胳膊一沉的重量说明男人身上的肌肉完全不是摆设。如果不是力量异于常人，这么鲁莽的举动绝对会让两个人一起摔倒在地。

好在，如果往往都不存在。

男孩身体微微一晃，顽强地撑住了。他迅速调整了一下重心和胳膊上的支撑点，让仓促之下倒进怀里的家伙不至于掉下去。然后，他看向了被他偷袭成功的人。

男人显然被他的举动搞愣了，睁大的眼睛里满是错愕，一下子回不过神。那只完好的眼睛眨了眨，清澈的瞳色掀起了一丝不易察觉的涟漪，沙哑的嗓音第一次失去了那种他极度不爽的满不在乎，“小鬼，这就是你的建议？”

成功！

“没错，”男孩努力不让自己的语气过于雀跃，总算打乱了男人的步调让他神清气爽，胸口憋着的一口气也悄然散去，“这样更方便，不是吗？”

这种感觉和以前他抱着脚扭伤的姬莉叶不一样，他怀中的家伙不柔软也不轻盈，却足够温暖。克雷多的旧外套因为刚才的举动已经掉在了地上，伤痕累累的上半身就那么直接贴在他胸口，略高的体温隔着衣料依然暖烘烘的。

尼禄没有发现，自己的血液仿佛感知到了近在咫尺的气息，悄悄加快了流动。他只觉得自己心像是被猫爪子很轻很轻地挠了一下，麻酥酥的痒意悄无声息蔓延，解放了紧绷着的神经。

“……也是，确实更方便。”

男人点了点头，错愕已经从眼中褪去，取而代之的是熟悉的狡黠。看着这样的神情，男孩顿时有种不好的预感，但在他阻止前，对方已经用左手勾住了他的肩膀，毫不客气地调整了一个更舒服的姿势，“那就拜托你了，可爱的小骑士先生，别忘了拿我的剑和鞋。我先睡一会儿，到地方了叫我一声。”

“你……！”

“抱稳点哦，将来你可是还要抱你的公主殿下，就当提前练习。”

没有给他发脾气的机会，说完，男人就靠着他的肩膀闭上了眼。男孩呆滞地瞪着如同真的一闭眼就秒睡的男人，嘴角抽搐，搬起石头砸了自己的脚的感觉油然而生。

这家伙，难道就没有一点羞耻心吗！

*叛逆之刃会随着蛋的状态改变自身宽窄大小，以及会和蛋交流，设定都来自一代官方小说，感觉很有意思就保留了。


	9. Chapter 9

男孩傻站在屋里懵了好一会儿，还是把男人放回了简陋的稻草床上，而不是直接扔在地上。从始至终，那只眼睛都没有睁开过。

他咬牙切齿看着对方，问号一个接着一个从心里冒了出来。

这家伙……是真的睡着了？

对他这么放心吗，就不怕他趁这个机会把他的脑袋砍下来？

然而这些问题得不到答案。

睡着之后的男人变得异常安静，尼禄注意到，对方的每一次呼吸不仅放得很轻，而且发出的响动也恰到好处地融进了周围环境的噪声里。或许就是这样的小技巧，阻止了他在跟踪姬莉叶时发现对方的存在，也让他在见面之前就意识到男人的不简单。

他更加迫切地想知道他的真实身份了。

男人说，如果他能战胜他，就会坦白自己的真实身份。说实话，他拿不准这会不会是个谎言，而莫名的直觉告诉他，男人并没有骗他。

他不该相信一个来历不明的家伙。

男孩的目光绕着稻草床的边缘转了一圈，最终停留在了一块略显突兀的凸起上，稻草缝隙间若隐若现的轮廓显示那是一双鞋子。

他可能是疯了。

尼禄只觉得这样的念头在用力敲打着自己的理智，手上却依然撕下来一角床单，将那双同样属于克雷多喜好的鞋子包住了一只丢进篮子。食物、衣物、绷带和药剂被他随便堆在了稻草上，反正这地方平时根本不会有人过来，扔着也丢不了。

做完一系列准备后，他看向了似乎还在呼呼大睡的男人。他没办法从对方的外在看出这家伙是不是在装睡戏耍他，于是只能按照自己原本的想法，别扭地挎上了篮子，抽出了地上的大剑。

那柄剑看着比绯红女皇纤细单薄，实际拿起来却并不比他的“女皇陛下”轻巧，剑身上有些斑驳的锈迹，流动的金属光泽却没有暗淡，一如既往泛着冷森森的寒意。他打量着剑柄上的骷髅头，之前被注视的感觉消失了，骷髅头的眼眶空洞洞的，似乎真的只是普通的、用来挂在背后的装饰物。

但它绝对不普通。

毫无理由地，尼禄产生了这样的想法。

而这个想法在他尝试着把大剑和绯红女皇一起挂在背后时得到了证实，剑柄接触到他背后的瞬间，背上被啃了一口的触感惊得他差点跳起来，下意识想把剑抽走，却被衣料细微的撕裂声阻止了。

那个骷髅头居然咬在了他的外套上。

什么情况？难道这玩意也是恶魔变的不成？

他拽了好几次都没让骷髅头撒口，哪怕把外套脱下来也无济于事，拉扯之下反而让被咬的口子扩大了一点。尼禄最终认命地放弃了，他深吸了一口气，再次将稻草堆上的男人抱了起来。

真是活见鬼，这剑简直就跟它的主人一样不可理喻。

说起来，他为什么要乖乖听话？

尼禄一边穿梭在茂密的森林中，一边忍不住唾弃妥协的自己。明明是危险至极的家伙，男人身上却有种奇异的魔力，让他情不自禁产生了亲切感与熟悉感。所以，明明可以扛麻袋一样扛着男人走，他却没有那么做。

果然，他绝对是被这家伙搞得脑子不正常了。

他自己都有点想把自己的头骨敲开看看。

男孩没有走常规的道路，常规道路也无法通往他的秘密基地。教团对枪械有种偏执的厌恶，他可不想被其他骑士发现自己在实验“宝贝儿们”的威力，选择的地点自然也是隐蔽偏僻，都在骑士团不会巡逻的地方。

这也导致，他抱着一个大活人前往变得无比艰难。当尼禄好不容易抵达那一小块空地，他的呼吸已经变得急促，脸上被树枝蹭出来的红印让他看起来灰头土脸。

空地的不远处还竖着几个他用稻草扎的枪靶，有些粗糙，但也是他能做到的极限了。本该清新的空气中残留着古怪的气味，那是恶魔留下的，这里已经是森林深处，是他在骑士团巡逻路线中发现的一个小盲区，偶尔还会有恶魔出现。

他选择这里的原因之一，就是现成的“靶子”们会时不时送上门。

男人在他将自己放在厚厚的落叶上时颤了颤睫毛，但是依然闭着眼，不知道是真睡还是装睡。尼禄皱努力回忆了一下，不太确定地喊了一声，“喂，醒醒，吉尔……维？”

是叫这个名字吗？

男孩没法确定。毕竟只要和男人一接触，他就总会被气得脑壳疼，根本没用心去记过对方的假名。

好在下一秒，男人的反应说明了他没有叫错，那只不管看几遍都异常明亮的眼睛刷地睁开了，眼底不知为何弥漫着一丝阴霾。不过随着男人眨了眨眼，阴霾飞快地消失了，他上上下下打量了尼禄一番，声音沙哑却依然能听出来惊讶，“你还真乖乖把我抱过来了啊？”

“不是你要来的？”

“是我要来的没错，但我还以为你会干点‘过分’的事，”男人微笑道，独眼微微眯起，语气满是暧昧的挑逗，审视的目光莫名让他心里发毛，“没想到啊，看起来是叛逆期的小男孩，实际上很听话嘛。”

“你！”

再没有意识到自己又一次被对方耍了，尼禄就真要怀疑自己是个无药可救的蠢货，虽然现在他并没有比无药可救的蠢货好多少，“你什么意思？！”

“没什么意思，你也可以当成长辈的称赞。”

男人用一只胳膊支撑着坐了起来，大大地伸了个懒腰，愈发像是某种大型猫科动物。他曲起了完整的那条腿，摆出了一个不完整的盘坐姿势，“好了，乖宝宝，把剑给我，然后我们就可以开始了。”

“别那么叫我！我拿不下来，你的剑——”

咬着我的外套不放。

尼禄刚想这么说，背后却突然一松。咣当一声轻响，刚才怎么都拽不下来的大剑掉在了地上，剑柄正好歪在了他脚边，骷髅头大大的眼眶对着他，似乎有那么几分无辜的意味。

“……”

“噗。”

男人的低笑让他额头青筋一阵乱跳，你们是故意的吧！

尼禄很想对着那个骷髅头一脚踩上去，但是上面的尖角让他放弃了这个想法。最终，他只能满脸憋屈地捡起来大剑，不情不愿递给了男人。

只剩一条胳膊和一条腿的人怎么战斗？

尼禄是这么想的，所以在男人挥舞了两下大剑，向他点头示意后，他也没有太过认真。他握住了绯红女皇，之前他的好姑娘只能委屈地和骷髅大剑一起挤在他背上。男孩没有启动充能系统，甚至没有使用什么招式，就那么平平常常对着坐在地上的人砍了下去。

当！

清脆的金属碰撞声中，骷髅头大剑恰到好处地拦住了绯红女皇的剑锋，一股尼禄完全没有预料到的巨力透过剑身传递到了他的掌心，震得他整个手都麻了。猝不及防之下，男孩没能握住自己的武器，直到绯红女皇脱手而出，打着旋飞到了一边，他才回过神，难以置信地看着自己空空如也的双手。

冰冷的剑锋精准地停留在了他的颈侧，没有割破他的皮肤却又让他不好移动，男人的语气里多了几分洋洋得意，“轻敌可不是好习惯，你已经输了，回去那盒东西是你的了。”

“……再来一次。”

“嗯？”

“这次我不会输了！”

男孩的目光从自己手上挪到了男人脸上，眼中有不服气，可更多的是惊讶和认真。他从克雷多那里学到的不只是剑术，还有评价剑术的眼光，所以他看得出来，压倒性劣势下男人还能轻松打飞他的剑，不仅仅是因为臂力比他强*。

出剑的时机、截击的角度、发力的方式……

那看似普通的一剑，背后精妙的技巧简直令人惊叹。他怀疑对方的剑术比起克雷多也只强不弱，而在这个时代，在用剑上能胜过教团骑士的骑士长简直无法想象。

“再来一次也会是相同的结果，”男人好整以暇地坐着，姿态很是放松，“你确定？”

尼禄默默走到绯红女皇旁边，弯腰捡起了躺在地上的剑器，再转身时，眼中只有熊熊的战意，“当然！”

“这么有干劲？那就来吧。”

大剑再一次横在了男人身前。

当！当！当！

剑与剑撞击的声音在隐秘的森林空地回响，几次尝试后尼禄不得不承认，哪怕坐在地上的男人无法进行正常躲闪，自己也突破不了他的防守。只要他出现一点点失误，骷髅大剑就会长了眼睛一样直击要害，如果不是对方每一次都在最后关头收手，他可能已经死了好几次。

这根本谈不上较量，在男人面前，他就像个不会用剑的小孩子一样被耍得团团转。虽然他还没有开启绯红女皇的充能系统，但他隐隐有种预感，就算用上了，他也不是男人的对手。

“明白差距了吗？”

当尼禄的剑再一次被挑飞，男人问道。这一次，他斜过剑身，用巧劲卸掉了下劈的力量，然后一剑脊拍在了尼禄手背上。

显然，要是他用了剑锋，男孩肯定会少一只手。

“……”

尼禄沉默着，没有肯定，也没有否认。他回想着自己一次次的失败，心里有了一些模糊的想法，可是他无法确定自己的想法是不是正确。

男人观察着他的表情，目光闪烁，嘴巴微抿，不知道想起了什么。

“小鬼，”他开口打断了尼禄的思索，“你太习惯使用蛮力，动作粗糙，招式单一，而且战斗经验太少，不会应对反击，也不会隐藏自己的目的。战斗并不是只有蛮力，所以当你没有了力量优势，就完全没有了胜算，不管怎么都不可能击败我。”

“……”

男孩的嘴巴动了动，似乎想要反驳，却又因为无法反驳而闭上，神情肉眼可见地蔫了不少。

见状，男人微微一笑，吐露了自己突然冒出来的想法，“你这个样子可是保护不了你的小公主，要不，我教教你到底怎么用剑？”

*文中私设崽儿在恶魔之手觉醒前就是比较强的人类，蛋虽然重伤但依然有高阶恶魔力量，所以前期蛋的基础属性碾压崽儿，再加上技巧和经验优势，即使残了崽儿也打不过XD


	10. Chapter 10

如果没有之前的“打赌”，尼禄肯定会果断拒绝这样可疑到了极点的提议。孤儿院的经历告诉他，这世界上无缘无故的示好大多隐藏着阴谋，连孤儿院里的小孩子都会用做朋友当幌子来骗他舍不得吃的小饼干，何况一个从头到脚都散发着危险的家伙。

可是，面对着男人的目光，他却迟疑了。

因为男人真的很强，强到让人向往，强到他无话可说。

对方的剑术简直像是艺术品，看似与他风格相近，狂放中却暗藏着精妙的技巧和精巧的变招。而这些正是他最缺乏的东西，也是克雷多无法指点他的东西——实际上，他的剑术早就偏离了克雷多的教导，和教团骑士的体系相去甚远。

教团掌控下的佛杜那城处处有规矩，处处受约束，自认叛逆的他也无法做到全然我行我素，可是男人身上，却有着不受任何桎梏的自由与不羁。他无法否认，哪怕只是短暂的接触，对方的恣意潇洒还是让他产生了一丝憧憬。

“为什么？”男孩最终问了出来，“我可是会成为你的敌人，你到底有什么目的？”

“非要说的话……因为你跟我年轻的时候很像。”

男人的声音里本还带着笑意，可是在他微微一顿后，笑意就消失了，取而代之的是有些沉重的怅然，“好好珍惜你的小公主，还有对你来说重要的人，拥有这些并不是理所应当。”

尼禄的眉心出现了深深的皱褶，“什么意思？”

男人歪了歪头，缠着绷带的手摸了摸同样缠着绷带的下巴，却没有把话题继续辖下去，“不过最重要的原因嘛，还是一个人待着无聊，反正你看起来也很闲，多让我玩玩又没什么损失。”

如果没有这一句，尼禄说不定还会有所触动，然而现在，打人的冲动让他眼角一阵抽搐。老实说，对方的说法听起来一如既往可疑，但是那种让他烦不胜烦的亲近感却又开始叫嚣起来，试图说服他对方没有说谎。

闭嘴！

他在心里恨恨地唾弃着那个想要雀跃的自己，神情却不易察觉地放松了许多。

“下面开始第一课，”他还在若有所思，男人却出声打断了他，“解决被我们吸引过来的苍蝇。”

“哈？”

刚刚发出怀疑的气音，树枝折断的声音就让尼禄猛地绷紧身体，望向了声音传来的方向。从树影中钻出来的恶魔一如既往奇形怪状，扭曲着向靠近的姿态仿佛在嘲笑他的迟钝。

“找到你了，背叛者——”

它们的嘶吼落在尼禄耳中，简直比男人损坏的嗓音还让他烦躁。那非人之声听起来刺耳又嘈杂，他却能听懂这些阴魂不散的家伙在聒噪什么，只是他无法理解，它们为什么会执着于这些内容。

“背叛者——”

“背叛者的后裔——！！！”

“真吵，”面对不断逼近的恶魔，男人依然是一副无所谓的态度，甚至用仅存的手掏了掏耳朵，“小鬼，别磨蹭了，还不快点做你的功课？”

“你也闭嘴！”

摆出了战斗姿势的男孩愤愤地瞪了他一眼，试图用拔高的声音让男人知道他心中的不爽。不过这么做的效果显然不大，因为从他开启充能系统那一刻起，噪音就开始喋喋不休地向他涌来，简直比恶魔的咆哮还有存在感。

“胳膊太用力了，放松点，你手里的东西不是砍刀。等等，那确实不是砍刀吧？”

“别硬抗后坐力，重心往下沉，动动你的腰往后砍。”

“还有——”

灌脑的魔音让尼禄太阳穴突突直跳，但和恶魔战斗显然不是分心的时候，他只能把不断上升的火气一股脑撒在不长眼的恶魔身上。恶魔令人作呕的气味，无法自控的烦躁情绪，以及距离他并不远、严重干扰着他集中力的家伙，都刺激着潜伏在灵魂深处的暴戾，让他的血液又一次加快了流动。

不知不觉间，剑刃撕裂血肉的声音似乎悦耳了起来，让他毫无觉察地沉溺其中。男孩没有发现，自己的表情渐渐兴奋，眼睛被飞溅的鲜血衬得闪闪发亮，剑器的轰鸣宛如咆哮，简直比扑向他的生物更像恶魔。

但是有人看了出来。

絮絮叨叨低了下去，直至变成了沉默，男人注视着砍杀逐渐失去章法的男孩，绷带下的眉头皱了起来。他能清晰地感觉到，自己身体里接近干涸的恶魔之血，居然艰难地蠢蠢欲动起来，仿佛被什么东西吸引了。

一些模糊的猜测飞快掠过了他的脑海。

难道说……

“小鬼？”

他尝试着叫了一声，同时仔细地观察着男孩。之前他的话语总会让男孩的动作有细微的变形，但是这一次，那些无法遮掩的反应并没有出现。男孩对他的声音充耳不闻，自顾自地用蛮力和剑器的冲力在袭击他的恶魔、乃至四周的土地上留下了深深的剑痕。

“尼禄？”

虽然如果他的猜测没错，他可以用另一种办法让男孩停下，但他没有那么做，只是叫了男孩的名字。发现依然没有得到回应后，男人提高了声音，“尼禄，停下！”

刷！

已经因为持续充能而泛红的剑器劈飞了摇摇晃晃的对手，尼禄如梦初醒般借机后退了几步。趁着最后几只恶魔围过来的间隙，男孩望向他一脸不解，“你说停下？”

“没错，作业时间结束了。到我这儿来，接下来交给我。”

男人依然盘着仅剩的一条腿，背却挺得笔直，当他这么做时，一贯的轻浮与随性就从身上消失得干干净净。尼禄看不到他的脸，但那亮得惊人的独眼和异常严肃的口吻却让人不自觉想要遵从。

然而这一次，这种严肃却对男孩，或者说从他血液中苏醒的暴戾，起了反效果。他的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来，语气也多了几分不耐，“不需要，我自己能解决！而且我为什么要听你的？”

说完，他头也不回地转过身，奔向了残余的恶魔群，没有丝毫搭理男人的意思。

之前就奈何不了他的恶魔，这时候自然也不是他的对手，然而在他一枪清除掉最后一只恶魔后，莫名的躁动却没有消失。尼禄觉得脑子乱糟糟的，完全搞不清楚自己身上发生了什么，无法形容的焦躁在身体里横冲直撞，却找不到发泄的出口。

他想要——想要什么？

见鬼，他也不知道。

尼禄的心脏和太阳穴都在咚咚跳动，浑身发热，手死死攥紧了剑柄，甚至因为过度兴奋而微微发抖。就在这时，他的脸上突然被什么东西轻轻打了一下，男孩一怔，随即意识到那是一根树枝。

他猛地看向了树枝的来源。

“叛逆的小混蛋。”

刚才还盘坐在地上的男人不知什么时候站了起来，独臂拄着长剑，眼神异常认真，“不听话的学生可不是好学生，没玩够的话，和我继续怎么样？”

这家伙身上，有什么改变了。

即使完全冷静不下来，尼禄也能感觉到这点。和之前相比，那种无形的压迫感愈发鲜明，强烈到几乎化为实质，宛如刀刃抵住了他的脊背。然而，心脏与灵魂的鼓动让他失去了之前的忌惮，受到压迫的感觉反而让求胜的欲望不断升腾。

想到之前被对方玩弄于鼓掌之中，男孩忍不住低吼，“那你认真一点！”

“那得看你能不能让我兴奋起来。”

男人拔起了长剑，抬手将剑尖指向他。这对一个半残之人十分困难，可他做来却如行云流水，看不出半点要失去平衡的笨拙。

尼禄猛地冲了过去。

他自认占据了更大的优势，在充能系统的辅助下，他们之间的力量差距将大幅减少，而处在站姿之下，独臂独腿带来的失衡也使对方很难承受武器对撞的冲击。何况男人的危险让他一直在思考应该怎么对付对方，而现在，他决定把自己的想法付诸于行动。

鼓噪的血液让他头脑发热，完全没有注意到有那么一瞬间，男人微眯的独眼中，锐利的光芒一闪而逝。

咚！

沉闷的撞击声在男孩耳边炸响，头脑空白了足足三秒，后脑着地的眩晕和疼痛才姗姗来迟。尼禄眼前黑影晃动，他不自觉眨了眨眼，视线却依然有点模糊，而颈侧被利刃抵住的寒意让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，本能地停止了动作。

刚才发生了什么？

他又眨了眨眼，这次视线成功聚焦。晃动的黑影变成了背光的人影，他对上了一道略带关切的视线，愣了一秒才发现，此时自己正仰躺在地。而独臂独腿的男人正微微喘气，一只脚稳稳贴着他的腰侧站立，身体前倾，拄地支撑的大剑则插在他的脖子边，稍有动作就能切断他的血管。

被放倒前的画面从脑海中缓缓浮现。

他像个疯子一样冲向了这家伙，却被对方避闪开来……从始至终，男人都没有和他正面冲突，而是靠不可思议地技巧避开了他的一次次攻击后……他抓住了他动作的缺陷，唯一的一次反击，巧妙地一带一引就让冲得太猛的他自食其果，被借力撂翻在地……

“清醒了？咳咳。”

男孩的回忆被询问的声音打断了。

只吐出了几个音节，男人就用力咳嗽了两声。这时尼禄才意识到，对方的声音听起来比之前嘶哑了许多，破碎的漏气感再次回来了。

好像，是他的错？

愧疚猛地捏住了男孩的心脏，他忍不住小声喃喃，“对不起，我到底……”

然而不等他说完，男人突然把插在他脖子边的剑抽了出来。接着，他就着抽剑的力量身体一歪，就这么把自己重重地扔在了男孩身边，甚至发出了砰地一声。

“喂！”

莫名其妙的举动让尼禄眼皮一跳，这家伙怎么回事，自虐狂吗？

“不用道歉，是我的疏忽。”

男人侧躺在地上与他对视，太近了，尼禄几乎能感觉到温热的呼吸落在脸上，仿佛有传染性一样让他的皮肤有些发烫。不过男人似乎毫不介意，他怡然自得地曲起胳膊垫在头下，给自己找了个舒服的姿势，“小鬼，你还真是给了我大惊喜。”


	11. 行间02

但丁侧躺在草地上，暖暖的阳光照得他有点犯困。之前为了逗小孩儿，他已经不自觉多眯了一会儿，但是这种困意并不是真正的疲倦，并不会因为他一天里八成时间都在睡觉而消失。

何况，为了制服安定不下来的男孩，他不得不拿出来点真本事。

哪怕尽可能规避了自己的劣势，没有与男孩发生正面冲突，体力和魔力的消耗却是实打实的。不太认真的指导和比较认真的战斗耗空了他的精力，现在不仅疲倦不断上涌，连勉强自愈的伤口也开始不安分地隐隐作痛，各方面都下降到了比普通人强不了太多的程度。

他很确定，自己已经不可能像刚才一样再制服某个小刺儿头一次，甚至维持站立都变得困难。在彻底精疲力竭前，他不得不用奇怪的方式躺下，以防自控力下降后，手一抖伤到被他压在身下的小孩儿。

这种像人类的感觉熟悉得令人怀念，他上次陷入这种昏昏欲睡的虚弱是什么时候来着？

但丁眨了眨眼，努力驱散想睡的欲望，不动声色注视着把惴惴不安写在了脸上的男孩。他的恶魔之血彻底沉寂了下去，不管近在咫尺的气息再怎么吸引它，也没有一星半点要活跃起来的意思。

好在在这之前，它已经给了他足够的提示。

是的，非常明显的提示，明显到他不用脑子都能感觉到，男孩和他一样，也拥有着恶魔的血脉，是真正的人类与恶魔之子。这样的相似，让他们之间的共鸣远远超过他们与恶魔。

所以恶魔猎人知道，失控确实不是男孩的错，甚至这孩子还算得上受害者。恶魔的力量本就桀骜不驯，他和这孩子差不多大的时候，同样喜欢冲进恶魔群里用大剑劈砍，挖空它们的内脏，让黑色的血液四下飞溅。哪怕没照过镜子，他也知道那时候的自己脸上肯定有过嗜血的笑容*。

这是恶魔的血脉带给他们的本性。

恶魔与人类结合生子十分少见，生下来的孩子能真正活下来的更是屈指可数，而男孩恐怕和他一样，是罕见的幸运儿。但丁甚至有些怀疑男孩是他的父亲留下的一部分血脉，但是想到他父亲的“粉丝”对恶魔之力的狂热，他又打消了这个不靠谱的念头。

假如他父亲真的留下过一星半点的血脉，恐怕他就不是在木屋里见到这孩子，而是在摆放着各种恶魔残渣的实验室里了。那些家伙要是发现，自己苦心追求的“人类与恶魔完美结合”样板，在他们眼皮子底下就有一个，不知道会露出怎样的表情。

回忆起了更多他们在自己身上做过的事，本就有些崩裂的旧伤似乎更痛了。恶魔猎人吐了口气，决定转移注意力，不再深入思考这个问题。他清了清嗓子，在男孩的目光飘过来时开了口，“不用道歉，是我的疏忽。”

过于沙哑的声音，喉口仿佛被砂纸摩擦的疼痛，都提醒着他进行高强度战斗还是太过勉强。之前只是呼吸稍微急促了一点，伤口就不给面子地开裂，他的舌根隐隐尝到了血的味道。

感谢某位研究员的突发奇想，他不仅体验了一番被阎魔刀精准切割气管的酸爽，还有幸品尝到了正品圣水的味道。虽然包装宛如劣质假酒，但不得不说，那玩意可比杜松子酒带劲得多，超标的辛辣让他的嘴里一直有种挥之不去的麻痹感，味觉都迟钝了不少。

如果某个混蛋还活着，他真想让双方交流一下如何让他不好过的经验。

然后他发现男孩躲闪着他的视线，拒绝与他对视。明明没有了剑刃的限制，那小鬼还是没有一骨碌爬起来，而是微微缩着肩膀，好像恨不得把自己埋到土里。

“小鬼，你还真是给了我大惊喜。”

他试探着多加了一句，男孩的眼神则愈发飘忽了。显然，他并没有把他的话听进去，还沉浸在完全失控的愧疚中不能自拔。

但丁不禁有点头疼。

老实说，很早之前，他就不太擅长对付小孩。如果男孩一直天不怕地不怕、好像随时都会捅他一剑还好说，毕竟叛逆期头脑不冷静的小鬼很好应付，可是这一副备受打击、萎靡不振的表现，就让他不知道从哪里下手了。

难道他还得学着两位比恶魔还可怕的女士逼着他看的电视剧那样，一边说着“没事你还是好孩子”，一边给对方一个安慰的抱抱不成？

只是想象那画面，恶魔猎人就一阵毛骨悚然。于是，他选择了问出更加适合转移对方注意力的内容，“知道问题出在那里吗？”

男孩终于抬起了眼。离得这么近，但丁注意到对方的眼睛其实带着些许非人的幻彩，比常人更加清澈透明，和他在镜子里见过的一模一样。

恶魔猎人愈发肯定了自己的想法。

虽然是糊弄小屁孩的借口，可他也没有说谎。不知道是不是恶魔血统使然，男孩真的和他年轻的时候挺像，从性格到脾气。

不过他们到底是不同的。

他看得出，这孩子不是有意隐藏自己，而是真的对自己背负着什么一无所知。没有人教过他怎么控制恶魔的力量，以致于只是稍微被他和其他恶魔影响了一下，就整个人方寸大乱，被破坏的欲望所支配。

“冲动，莽撞，情绪化。”

回忆着曾经的自己，恶魔猎人很容易就能找到根结所在，毫不留情地把它们指了出来。他当然不会告诉男孩这都是恶魔之血的影响，就连某个看起来更加冷静理智的家伙都避免不了。

原来，他觉得这些特质都不是多大的问题，年轻就要有年轻的轻狂，然而随着年龄渐长，另一个想法开始时不时闪现。如果——哪怕只是不可能存在的如果，他和另一个家伙都能冷静一点，用嘴巴而不是刀剑交流，他们的结局会不会有所不同？

他不知道，但他不希望男孩把他犯过的错再犯一次。男孩能比他们做得更好，他相信，自己和某个家伙糟糕的过去，某种意义上可以成为男孩成长的经验。

妈妈曾希望他和那家伙能正正常常、幸福快乐地生活下去，可惜他们都让她失望了。

男孩看起来更沮丧了，但丁简直能看到他头上有一对无形的狗耳朵耷拉了下去。这不是他想要的，因此他继续说道，“你不能让这些控制你，你得去控制它们，控制你的天赋和力量。”

恶魔猎人顿了顿，然后下了一剂狠药，“如果你确实想保护自己的小公主的话。”

正如他所料，一提到让他很有好感的小姑娘，垂头丧气的小奶狗一秒钟就变成了满怀斗志的小奶狼。他看着那孩子迟疑了一阵，盯着他的眼神最终坚定了起来，甚至有了几分不容置否的强硬，“我需要怎么做？”

因为某些原因，他拿这种强硬有点没辙。

不知道算是快乐还是痛苦的回忆涌上心头，却又在下一秒被他果断甩开。他曾经沉溺于过往没错，然而在意识到那只会徒增烦恼后，他就学会了放下那些。

“谁知道呢，学学控制好脾气？”

绷带下的半魔微笑起来，完全不在意被灼伤的头部正在一跳一跳地疼，“从别对着长辈大喊大叫开始怎么样？”

“长辈？你是说你自己？”

男孩看起来很想翻个白眼，但他忍住了。

“难道不是吗……”

但丁本想再逗逗这好玩的小鬼，可是下一秒，前所未有的困倦却突然淹没了他。仿佛突然掉进了让人窒息的深海，他甚至来不及多跟男孩说一句，黑暗就从四面八方袭来，四周的声音也瞬间变得遥远。

“当然……嗯？喂！吉尔维？！”

吉尔维，哈，他还真是选了个好假名。

内心不合时宜地笑了一声，按在他肩膀上的手掌成为了最后的记忆。

吉尔维——托尼。

托尼·雷德格雷夫。

这个名字本身，还有某些纤细而微妙的感情，在拿回真正的名字后，他就把它们一起埋在了灵魂的最深处。哭哭啼啼的男孩被他所扼杀，如生前希望的那样被葬在了最挚爱的朋友们旁边，那座小小的坟墓无声地祭奠着他的拥有与失去*。

在昏迷与清醒间徘徊的意识在墓碑前停下了脚步。

“你呻吟的声音让人满意，一脸痛苦的表情也很漂亮。”*

黑暗中传来了高傲的声音，带着某种变态的愉悦。他被钉在实验台上的时候，偶尔也会听到这样的幻听冷冷地嘲笑着他，好像还嫌他不够倒霉似的。

“你现在所感觉到的情绪就叫作绝望，”那声音喋喋不休着，“失去一切的绝望。想想你的容身之处，你的朋友，你的搭档，还有你的代理老妈。就算背叛了我们，你还是人类和恶魔生下的杂种，灾祸将永远与你为伴。”*

“得了吧，你自己都说过，恶魔不会感到绝望。”*

他平静地回答道，并没有像过去那样被它激怒，“不过我承认你说得对，恶魔确实永远与灾祸为伴。”

吉尔维，他以为自己会一直对这个名字恨之入骨，也有十足的理由那么做，然而为母亲复仇之后，那份恨意却随着时间的推移渐渐淡去。最终，他还是在托尼·雷德格雷夫之墓旁立起了一座崭新的坟墓，然后在上面刻上了那个混蛋真正的名字。

“格鲁，洁西卡，老太婆，鲍比……”

从离开那座小镇起，已经过去多久了？他依然能回忆起这些人的音容笑貌，清晰得仿佛那个顽皮的男孩昨天还在酒吧里喝酒大笑。可是实际上，就连杀害他们的凶手，也已经死在了他的手中。

他甚至杀了他两次。

恶魔猎人站在灵魂深处绵延不绝的坟场前，而象征着吉尔维的坟墓背后，他们幼年时打闹过的庄园早已毁于火海，只剩下了孤零零的残垣断壁。良久，他叹了口气，释怀地让那个名字和其他人并列。

“维吉尔。”

*的部分魔改自一代官方小说，一代小说真是宝库，强烈建议没看过的人都看一下。顺便，本文中蛋目前并不知道吉尔维≠维吉尔，至于后面会不会知道……看情况吧（喂）


End file.
